Parallel Lines
by seethingviolet-VII
Summary: The Cullen's never returned after New Moon. Bella slowly recovered from their loss with the help of Jacob and Angela. She moved to Boston for college where something terrible happened. She runs back to the relative safety of Forks and is reunited with one of the Cullen's in a most unexpected place. Bella/Rosalie. WARNING: Rape & violence, drug use, lots of angst to go around.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The Cullen's never returned after New Moon. Bella slowly recovered from their loss with the help of Jacob and Angela. She moved to Boston for college where something terrible happened. She runs back to the relative safety of Forks and is reunited with one of the Cullen's in a most unexpected place. Bella/Rosalie. WARNING: Rape &amp; violence, drug use, lots of angst to go around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, the vampires wouldn't sparkle.**

**Chapter 1:**

Bella stood on a street corner checking the address on the crumpled paper in her hand for the 10th time. She shuffled in place, her loose fitting clothes rustling in the wind. The weather in Seattle was especially unpleasant this time of year, and she shivered from both cold and anxiety. Pulling her hoodie closer to her thin frame she quickly made her way across the street.

"I guess it's now or never" she sighed while pulling open the door in front of her.

As she approached the top of the stairs Bella could hear hushed voices. The smell of coffee and stale donuts grew stronger with each step. Her gut clenched and her hands trembled, her throat felt like it was closing up. Digging her nails into her palms and taking a deep breath Bella gathered her courage and closed the seemingly endless gap between her and the doorway.

There were a dozen other women were milling about the room. Some were speaking quietly with one another, others were drinking bitter coffee or eating yesterday's donuts. A few were already perched in the metal folding chairs that formed a circle in the middle of the room. Bella chose to sit down in the seat furthest from everyone else, and began to pick at the hole in the knee of her jeans.

She was startled when she heard the door close, head snapping up to look around her. A kind looking woman with long salt and pepper hair made eye contact with her and smiled.

"Alright every body, take our seats we're ready to begin." All the women in the room took their places in the circle.

"It seems we have some new faces tonight, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Janet and I'm the facilitator of this group. This is a safe space where you can choose to share your own experiences, and listen to others, to help in your own healing journey. Please be respectful of the women around you, and remember that our words may be triggering to others."

Bella looked around the room, surprised by it's diversity. There were girls and women ranging in age from late teens to late sixties of every ethnic and economic background imaginable. She had a hard time believing that she would be able to relate to some of these people. She skeptically settled down to listen, having no desire to share her own story.

Over the next hour she heard several other women in the group recount their histories, their struggles and their current state of mind. Bella couldn't help but be overwhelmed by their words, tears made slow trails down her cheeks. Soon the meeting came to it's end and the room came to life again as the others said their good byes and shuffled out. Bella took a few moments to gather herself and while doing so was approached by Janet.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice that this was your first meeting. I know how overwhelming it can be initially. Just know that there's a lot of support here in this room."

"Thanks Janet. It was really hard just to make myself come here today. I wasn't prepared for how intense this would be. It's just a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. It will get easier though. I hope that you come back again on Thursday. Maybe you'll feel up to introducing yourself then."

"I'll try to be here. Just have to make it through Wednesday first." Bella got up and quickly left the room. She was suddenly feeling suffocated by the four walls and their cheery yellow paint.

She made it out to her car in one piece, slamming the door and locking herself in. Putting both hands on the steering wheel, she released a shuddering breath before turning the key in the ignition. Bella felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, the feeling of being watched was over whelimg. She quickly pulled away from the curb. As she drove past a cherry red camaro Bella thought she saw familiar blonde hair before shaking it off and heading back to Forks.

–

Rosalie held her breath as Bella drove past her. She could have sworn the girl recognized her. She only relaxed marginally when the familiar red truck was out of sight.

**AN: Don't worry we'll hear more from Rosalie in the next chapter. I won't make you wait too long for Bella and Rosalie to meet either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Very mild mentions of drug use and rape/violence.**

**Chapter 2:**

Bella woke up from a seriously disturbing dream about Edward. She shuddered as she thought of her undead ex boyfriend. It had been a long time since she had had an Edward dream, and hoped that last night was just an anomaly. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun. Heading down stairs she began to automatically pick up after Charlie.

Things had changed since she was last in Forks. Her dad was dating Sue Clearwater. Because both of her kids were wolves, the pack had let him in on their not so little secret. He didn't however know about her association with the town "leeches". That would have broken the treaty. Charlie took it in stride and spent a lot of time with Seth and Leah. She couldn't help but be a little jealous that he had opened up so much to his new family.

Bella had changed since she was last in Forks. She was more withdrawn than she had been when she left. So far she had been ignoring Jacob's calls and had only talked to Angela briefly. She wasn't ready to explain why she was back. She was even thinner, if possible. There were purple blotches under her eyes and she had a constant cold. Sighing as her stomach growled Bella forced herself to pick at a bowl of cheerios while she drank her morning coffee.

The day got away from her and before she knew it Charlie was walking in the door from work. "Hey Bells," he called out. "We're going over to the reservation for dinner tonight. Sue insists on seeing you and making you her famous fish fry."

"Charlie, I'm not really feeling well."

"Well, lately you're never feeling well. I don't know what's been going on with you since you got home, but it has to end. We're going out to enjoy a family dinner, and that's final."

"Fine," Bella mumbled. Charlie rarely pulled out the stern dad card, and when he did she couldn't deny him.

* * *

The ride to the reservation was made in silence. Familiar scenery blurred by as Bella pressed her forehead to the cool window in the cruiser. As they passed the turn off for the abandoned Cullen mansion she had a familiar tingle run up her spine causing the hair on her neck to stand on end. Once again she tried to shake off the feeling of being watched.

They reached their destination more quickly than Bella would have liked. She knew that as soon as Jake smelled her he would come over to the Clearwater's, and she would have no way to evade his inquisition. Dinner passed by fairly uneventfully, Bella managed to eat most of what Sue put on her plate and the friendly chatter was oddly soothing.

As Bella helped Sue clear the table she heard a knock on the front door. She knew the moment she was dreading was here. "Hey Jake!" she heard Charlie exclaim. Taking a big breath she decided to face the music sooner rather than later. She walked into the living room, and found her dad and her best friend embracing and grinning. The sight brought a smile to her face.

Jake looked up at her, and she could see the alarm on his face. She knew she didn't look great, but was a little surprised by the intensity of his reaction. She watched as he took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. The wolf pulled away from her father gently, and turned to face her fully.

"Hey Bella, can you take a walk with me?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah Jake, let's check out the beach."

Bella followed him out the door and down the path to the beach. She kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and stood several steps from Jacob. Every time he tried to get close, she skittered away maintaining the distance.

Jake stopped walking and turned to her, "Bella, why do you smell like that?"

"I don't know what you mean. Should I be offended?"

"Come on Bells, it's me. You can't sneak something like drugs past this nose." he said, anger tinting his voice.

"Jake... just, let me explain." she sighed in resignation. "Everything was going pretty well. I was dating that girl Amber, classes were fairly easy, I was moving on. Then, something happened. And I started having nightmares again. Drinking coffee and energy drinks only got me so far, eventually I fell asleep and the nightmares were waiting. My room mate gave me some aderall, she said it helped with all nighters. And it did. I was able to stay awake, nightmare free. Eventually the aderall wasn't enough and I started using cocaine too. I failed out of my classes, lost my scholarship and ended up back in Forks. I haven't done any drugs since I got home. It's why I look like crap."

Bella paused, waiting for a reaction from Jake. He moveed swiftly, and gathered her up into his arms. She immediately stiffened causing him to pull back. "Are you ok Bella?"

She breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth and willed her body to relax. She took a cleansing breath and pulled Jake back into her body. "Yeah, I'm gonna be ok Jake. Hold me?"

And so he did. Jake really was her best friend. After Edward he taught her to live again. She thought she was in love with him, until she met Amber. When she realized she was gay, Jake was the first person she told. He never wavered in his love and support. Now here he was holding her together again, and he didn't even know half of her trouble yet.

"Bella, I'll always be here to hold you. And when you're ready to talk about the thing that triggered your nightmares, and why you stiffened when I touched you, I'll be here for that too." The large wolf kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He scooped her up in his large arms and carried her back to the Clearwater's.

* * *

Waking up on Thursday after her talk with Jacob, Bella knew that she had to return to Seattle for another meeting. She not only owed it to him, but to everyone else that loved her too. She took a long hot shower and dressed in her favorite jeans and flannel shirt. She forced herself to eat a real breakfast of toast and eggs before she gave in to her craving for coffee.

She got into her trusty red truck and made the trek back into the city. She hit some traffic on the way, and cursed herself for being late. She was more sure of herself than she had been last time. She quickly found parking and walked determinedly into the building, taking the stairs two at a time. The meeting was already in session when she arrived, so she quietly opened the door and made her way to an empty seat.

"And when my fiance and his friends were done, they left me bleeding on the street. Luckily I was found before I bled to death." Bella thought that the voice and story sounded familiar, but it wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath and daring to look across the room at the woman speaking, Bella almost fell over in shock. Sitting in a plain metal folding chair was Rosalie Hale. Her beautiful golden eyes were filled with tears she could never shed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for the love! This is my 1st Twilight story, and it turns out Twilight shippers are awesome :)**

**TRIGGER WARNING: We get Bella's story in this chapter, so it's going to be rough. Graphic depictions of rape. Homophobic slurs. Skip the italics if you don't want to read.**

_**Italics = flashback**_

**Chapter 3:**

"And when my fiance and his friends were done, they left me bleeding on the street. Luckily I was found before I bled to death." Bella thought that the voice and story sounded familiar, but it wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath and daring to look across the room at the woman speaking, Bella almost fell over in shock. Sitting in a plain metal folding chair was Rosalie Hale. Her beautiful golden eyes were filled with tears she could never shed.

Bella gasped at the depth of pain and understanding reflected in Rosalie's eyes. Of course, this drew attention to the struggling brunette. She felt as if the whole room was suddenly staring at her, and for once she was right.

"Perhaps you would be comfortable introducing yourself and telling us why you're here today?" asked Janet.

"Oh... well, I'm Bella. And I'm here for the same reason everyone else is I guess." she paused, looking at the most beautiful Cullen. "I went away to college last year. Everything was going pretty good for once. I was dating this great girl, and we were happy."

Bella could feel the intensity of Rosalie's inhuman stare and looking up saw the innumerable questions in her eyes. She looked down at her lap for a moment before going on.

"I was a little worried when I started dating a girl, I wasn't sure how everyone on campus would respond. I was, however, pleasantly surprised. We were generally accepted, or at least tolerated. I guess that made us complacent."

Bella couldn't risk looking at Rose again, instead she looked at Janet and was given a nod to continue. She took a shaky breath, "One night after studying in the library I walked my girlfriend back to her dorm. As we were approaching the building a group of guys surrounded us...

* * *

"_Hello ladies! Fancy meeting two dikes like you on a beautiful night like this one." _

_Bella snapped her head up and shoved Amber behind her. "We're not looking for any trouble."_

"_Either are we. We're looking to show you what you're missing." he delivered the line with a look that was supposed to be sexy. It was actually revolting._

_Bella could feel Amber clinging to her hoodie. Her stomach was churning. She knew she had to be strong for them both. "We're not missing anything. Just let us go."_

_She watched as the leader of the pack grabbed himself roughly through his jeans. "No, this is what you're missing. Should we show them guys?"_

_The group of boys laughed around them, groping themselves in solidarity. The invisible bubble of space between Bella and her nightmare was popped as she and Amber were torn apart and restrained. Amber went limp in her captors arms, Bella could see her body shaking. _

"_This one's no fun," he complained. "She already gave in." The pout could be heard in his words._

"_Well, no worries bro. This one is feisty enough for both of them." The beast licked a trickle of blood from his mouth. Bella had thrown her head back when she was grabbed from behind, and had managed to split his lip. "Why don't we make yours watch, while we teach this one a lesson?" A gruesome grin crossed his face._

_Without ceremony the girls were dragged into the woods surrounding the dormitory. Once again they formed their circle with Bella and Amber in the middle. One of the guys grabbed Amber while another threw Bella down on the ground. Two boys pinned her arms down while a third ripped her pants off. Their leader unzipped his pants and took out his already erect member._

"_Now you dyke bitch, let me show you what a real man is made of! You're gonna pay for splitting my lip." he practically growled._

_Bella was thrashing wildly, but was severely out numbered. She could hear Amber crying and whimpering, begging them to stop. Her cries fell on willingly deaf ears. All the men were laughing as their leader pounced, wrenching Bella's legs apart and forcing himself inside of her to the hilt. Bella felt the moment her hymen tore, but that one small pain soon got lost in the multitude._

_She cried, she screamed "No!", she wailed and sobbed. She fought until she had nothing left. Only after she felt like she was ripped in two did he finally stop. Amber had gone silent, from what Bella could see she was practically catatonic. Her face was gripped in one hand, being forced to watch Bella's assault. His other hand was roughly groping Amber's breasts through her sweater. _

_Shuddering in pain, Bella thought she would die when he said "Alright, whose next? You know these carpet munchers need more than one ride to understand."_

* * *

"They all began taking turns, after the third was finished I could hear sirens in the distance. The guy holding my girlfriend punched her in the stomach and the face, then dropped her and ran off. The rest of them took off after they had pulled up their pants. We were found a few minutes later by campus security. Someone had heard the screaming and called for help. Too bad it was already far too late."

Bella stopped speaking, she was gently rocking back and forth, tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't told the story since giving her statement to the police. She almost forgot how terrible her ordeal had been. Almost, but not quite. Bella took a deep breath through her nose, and was assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and roses. Looking up she found Rosalie sitting in the chair next to her.

Rose lifted up one arm, silently asking Bella if she wanted some comfort. Hesitant at first she leaned in and pressed her warm body against the cold one being offered to her. She rested her head against the strong shoulder below her, and began to breathe normally when she felt Rose rubbing gentle circles on her back. She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's stomach, squeezing tightly knowing she couldn't hurt her.

Rose placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Bella didn't know how long they stayed like that, curled up on uncomfortable metal folding chairs. She did know that she hadn't felt so safe in a very long time. Not even Jake's arms held this level of comfort for her. Eventually she sat up, disturbing their embrace. She was surprised that when she looked around every one but Janet was gone.

"Thank you for sharing that Bella. I can't imagine how difficult it was to recount such a hateful crime." said the older woman.

Not having any words left, Bella could only nod and turn the corners of her mouth up in a ghost of a smile.

"Bella, can I take you home? I really don't want you to drive right now. I'll run back and get your truck tonight."

Bella was beyond grateful for the offer, and for the fact that Rosalie was giving her a choice _not_ making a decision for her.

"Please. And thank you Rose."

Rosalie helped her down the stairs and into her cherry red sports car. "I know you have questions Bella. I do too. But it can all wait until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked shyly.

"I promise. I will never abandon you again." the blonde replied fiercely.

The ride back to Forks was made in companionable silence. At some point during the ride Bella's hand had sought Rosalie's. Their fingers intertwined comfortably while resting on the center console.

**AN: Thanks for reading. This chapter was tough. Next up, Rose &amp; Bella building a friendship and answering some questions for each other. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Glad you're all still enjoying this, in spite of how difficult the last chapter was. Thank you for reading. I know that updates are sporadic, especially after dark chapters, but I promise that I will see this story through until the end.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape &amp; abandonment**

**Chapter 4:**

As Rosalie pulled the car into Charlie's driveway she felt Bella squeeze her hand tightly. She turned to the brunette girl and asked, "What is it Bella?"

"Charlie won't be home for a few days. He's spending time with his new family at the reservation. I... I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Would you like to come back to the house with me?"

"Yes, please. Let me just get some of my stuff from inside."

The vampire watched as the gaunt brunette hurried into the house. She focused her hearing on the girl's strong heart beat, keeping an ear out for trouble. It had been years since she had last seen her, and so much had changed. Beneath all of the trauma, there was an amazing spirit.

She hoped that the human would let her support her through this mess, and be able to put her forced abandonment in the past. Rose arranged her features into a carefully neutral expression as she heard Bella descend the stairs.

Once Bella settled in the car, Rose reached over and clasped their hands together settling them on the console once again. The brunette gently squeezed her hand in thanks. By the time they reached the Cullen manor the human had begun to relax again. As they drove closer to the house however, she stiffened. The vampire could practically smell the panic.

"No one else is here. Don't worry, it's just you and me. I promise."

Bella relaxed almost imperceptibly. "The last time I was here, I got that stupid paper cut. It ruined my life."

"I'm sorry Bella. You have no idea how sorry I really am. We all felt so helpless. Edward, he forced us to comply with his wishes as your rightful mate. He was adamant that the only way to keep you safe was to leave. God, he was so wrong" she practically growled.

"Rosalie, I won't lie to you and tell you that we're okay. That I've forgiven and moved on. Seeing you has brought a lot of stuff back to the present for me. But, you and I weren't particularly close. I don't blame you for Edward, Carslile, Esme, Alice and Emmett's choice."

If the blonde had been able to cry, she would have. In just a few sentences Bella had absolved her of guilt she had been secretly carrying for years. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

The duo got out of the car. Rose flashed to Bella's side and grabbed her bag, insisting on carrying it inside. The vampire ushered the human into the living room and made sure she was settled on the couch. She sped upstairs and deposited Bella's bag on the floor of her bedroom.

In the blink of an eye she was in the kitchen preparing a sandwich. As she knew it would, the smell of grilling bread and cheese brought the girl into the kitchen. What she didn't expect was the laughter. It was music to her ears.

"Ok, why is it that the great Rosalie Hale suddenly knows how to cook? And why do you have food in the house?"

"Hey! I was human once you know. I did learn to cook so as to be a suitable wife." She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at the girl. "And, I had food in the house because I came back here with the hope that you would be eating it."

She plated the grilled cheese and poured some tomato soup into a bowl. Bella smiled and dug in.

* * *

Later that night, they had settled on Rosalie's bed. The closeness of their bodies somehow felt right, and they were holding hands again. Being with the historically closed off vampire was more natural that Bella would have thought. Looking at the inhumanly beautiful woman next to her, she wondered how she could have ever classified the blonde as unfeeling. She could see the worry etched onto immortal flesh.

"Can I ask you a few questions Rose?"

"Yes. You can ask me anything. And I will do my best to answer honestly."

"Why isn't Emmett here with you?"

Rosalie sighed with unnecessary breath. "About a year after we left, Em found his true mate."

"What?!" asked Bella incredulously. "But you love each other."

"We do, but we knew that it wasn't a mating bond. The one and only time we tried to consummate our relationship I threw him through a wall. Even though we loved each other, I couldn't let him touch me. If we were mates, I would have felt safe in spite of my past."

"Wow, I'm sorry Rose. Are you alright?"

"I am. But part of the reason I'm here by myself right now is that I couldn't stand being around an entire coven of mated vampires."

"Does that mean Edward found his actual mate?"

"I'm sorry Bella. He did. It turns out Edward was looking in all the wrong places. His mate is a man."

Bella started laughing uncontrollably. Rosalie began to look a little worried, so she tried to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it turns out we were both hiding behind our relationship. I'm glad he's not alone even if I'll never be able to forgive him for leaving me. If it weren't for the shifters Victoria would have killed me. I mean, she was still hell bent on revenge when he left me alone in the fucking forest."

She felt the vampire become unnaturally still next to her. Her grip on Bella strengthened and her chest began to rumble.

"He left you unprotected, in the woods. By yourself!"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not Bella! He promised us that you were safe. That Charlie was with you and that the shifters would keep an eye on you."

"Well, the shifters did find me and save me. They also managed to kill Victoria before she could become a real threat. Honestly though, if it hadn't been for Jake and Angela I would have died even without Victoria's help. I didn't have a reason to live after you all left."

"God, I'm so sorry Bella. I wanted you to have a life full of choices. But it seems like we took your choices away when we left."

"Rose, it's okay. I got over it. I got over him. I went to college. I finally let myself be myself. I dated a girl. I got a tattoo. I was doing pretty good. Until... you know."

"You got a tattoo? Can I see it?"

Bella smiled and knelt on the bed, pulling her shirt up to expose her ribs. Rose gasped at the intricate design. She had a giant leopard climbing out of her jeans and up to her bra line. It was surrounded by dense jungle. The most amazing part was it's face. It was so detailed that it could have left from the pale skin.

"You don't do anything half way do you?"

"Not really, no" the girl laughed.

"Can I ask you a personal question Bella?"

"You can ask me anything Rose."

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

Bella winced, and the vampire felt guilty immediately. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, I want to answer. Amber, my girlfriend, visited me in the hospital the day after our attack. She was bruised, but otherwise unscathed. I won't bore you with a list of my injuries. Amber told me she was moving home. That she couldn't stay with me after everything that had happened. She was too scared. And that was it. I haven't heard from her since."

"My God Bella, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. She should have been there for you."

"Yeah, she should have been. But apparently I wear a sign that screams 'abandon me at the first sign of trouble'. It is what it is. I'm doing my best to move on."

Bella could see how much her words wounded the blond, but she hasn't been able to stop the verbal vomit.

"I'm sorry Rose. Please don't think I blame you for any of this."

"It's alright Bella. I understand the rage that comes along with rape. It's an infection that has no cure, it just has to run it's course."

"But it does? Run it's course I mean."

"Yeah, it does. And after it's gone, you'll have to fill the huge void it leaves with something else. That something else can either elevate you or pull you further in to the darkness."

"What did you fill the void with Rose?"

The vampire turned and looked Bella square in the eyes before answering. "I'm filling it with you."

The human gasped at the sincerity she found in the golden eyes that never left hers. Then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed Rosalie Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the love! It might seem like Rosalie is ooc in this chapter, but I honestly think this is how she would react. No trigger warnings in this one. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5:**

Rosalie felt Bella's warm lips press against hers and there was an immediate jolt of electricity between them. Her inner vampire roared in triumph, 'MATE!' She could feel her eyes turn black with a new kind of hunger. She licked the human's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The brunette complied, her tongue meeting Rosalie's in a heated exchange.

Knowing that Bella needed to breathe the vampire pulled away gently, resting their foreheads together. The warm hands caressing the nape of her neck caused the blonde to purr. Her cool fingers had begin tracing the line of pale flesh exposed between Bella's t-shirt and jeans. She inhaled sharply as her fingers found the ridge of a large scar.

"They had to remove my spleen after... but let's not talk about that night again right now love," whispered the girl, knowing that Rose could hear her easily.

"Love?" asked the blonde. If her heart could still beat it would be pounding.

"Yes. Love. That's what mate's feel for each other, right?" asked Bella with a shit eating grin on her face.

Rosalie fell even more in love with her human in that moment. "Yes, it is love. I am yours, and you are mine."

She leaned forward kissing her new mate gently, sucking Bella's luscious bottom lip between her own before nibbling on it gently. Bella groaned, opening her mouth to the blonde once again. Their kiss was heated, neither backing down. Each caress of their tongues bringing them to new heights.

Bella moved to straddle Rosalie's lap, grinding down ever so slightly onto her mate. She gasped and pulled away. Rose looked up into chocolate eyes that shone with equal parts lust, love and fear. Rose knew from personal experience where the fear was coming from, and knew it was her job to reassure her mate.

"Bella, we don't need to do anything other than kiss each other. I could kiss you forever and never grow tired of it. All I want is for you to feel safe and happy. What do you need right now to feel those things?" she asked openly.

"God Rose, I already need you so much. But there are so many things you don't know about me yet. So many things that could make you run. And I think I would break. You didn't see what I was like when Edward left me. But it was ugly, and I barely made it out alive. In fact, I'm only alive because of Jake and Ange.

When I finally started to move on and find some happiness, it was all ripped away again. And Amber abandoned me too. I'm barely recovered, but I feel better in your arms than I have in so long. I think that if you left me, I would break so badly that no one could put the pieces back together.

So I need you to tell me the truth. Can you really love all of me? Even the parts you don't know yet? Can you promise with absolute certainty that you're not going to leave again?" Bella asked in anguished sobs.

Rosalie's heart broke seeing the pain etched onto her mate's face. She shook with barely contained rage at the people who had wounded the beautiful girl in her arms. The vampire knew that only she could make it right. It would be difficult, but perhaps she could have forever to do it.

"Bella, my beautiful girl. I love you with every molecule in my body. If my heart could beat, it would do so for you. If I could cry, tears would pour from my eyes at your pain. I would tear the world apart and watch it burn to ease your suffering. There is literally nothing that could keep me from you.

When you were with Edward, I was adamantly against you losing your humanity. I wanted you to live the life I never had. I wanted you to have choices. By leaving you, we took those choices from you. And _humanity_, in a vile display of evil, tore so much more away from you. I am so sorry I couldn't see what was right in front of me four years ago.

I want to have forever to show you how much I love you. I want to cherish you for eternity. Bella, do you still want to be turned knowing everything you know now, knowing you will have to live with the atrocity committed against you for all the years of your immortal life?"

Rose hadn't taken a single unneeded breath through her speech. She maintained gentle eye contact with the human, not pushing for an answer just patiently waiting as only the undead can. She took in the unique fragrance that was her mate. She listened to her surprisingly slow heart beat.

"I can live with my past, so long as I always have you with me. I want our forever Rose, we've both earned it. Turn me," Bella said with certainty.

"Now?" asked the blonde.

"Now," said the brunette as she grabbed Rosalie by the hair and guided her mouth towards her neck.

"I love you Bella," the vampire all but growled before sinking her fangs into the Bella's slender throat.

Bella gasped and grabbed Rose tightly as she felt the venom enter her blood stream. "I love you Rosalie."

Those were the last words she would speak as a human. Soon would feel like her body was being engulfed in flames. Like a phoenix she would rise from the ashes, and be born new. Strong, powerful and without fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for your continued support of this story. It makes my day to see the follows, favorites and reviews in my inbox after I post. Love you all!**

**I do realize that Bella was turned awfully quickly, but if you'll remember from the books the only thing she wanted to accomplish before being turned was losing her virginity... she had no reason left to stay human. As for Rosalie's 180 flip on her feelings about turning Bella – imagine if your _mate_ had been raped and abandoned. Imagine if she were human and still vulnerable to harm. Wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep her safe and help her regain control over her own life? I would.**

**WARNING: LONG chapter. Explicit vampire on vampire sex.**

**Chapter 6:**

Rose pulled away from her delicious mate, licking a single bead of blood from her lips. She heard Bella's heart speed up as her pain intensified. The blonde knew how agonizing the change was, and wished there was something she could do to ease her mate's suffering. She gently laid Bella down on her plush bed, settling her on pillows to maximize comfort, not that it mattered.

The vampire laid down next to her not so human girlfriend and began stroking her fingers through long mahogany hair. She wondered if it were really possible that the change would make Bella more beautiful than she already was. She hoped that it would bring the fierce woman, buried under the trauma of the last four years, back to the surface.

A small part of her regretted turning Bella so quickly. She wished that they could have flirted and dated like normal people. But the brunette was anything but normal, which was why Rose loved her so much. The change had been her mate's choice, and she would never take away her choices again. A small whimper escaped through her girlfriend's clenched teeth causing the vampire to hold on tighter.

It pained her to know that she had inflicted this suffering on the girl, but the agony ripping through the beautiful body next to her was far worse than anything she was feeling. She settled in for a long three days, making plans for their future in her head. As Bella began screaming in earnest, she started telling her love the story of their future together.

* * *

Bella was on fire, burning for what felt like years. There wasn't a single inch of her body that was free from the venom. She did her best to remain silent, not wanting to cause her mate any pain. Eventually it became too much and she let loose in a series of animalistic screams.

Some how over the sound of her own wailing the brunette could hear the voice of an angel. She spoke in soothing tones of the life they would share when Bella finally made it past death. Rosalie's story telling acted as a balm not only on the fiery pain of her transition, but on her very soul. How she could ever have thought Edward was her mate was laughable.

Rose was quite literally her other half. She hadn't known it until she came back to herself laying in that strong embrace at the rape survivors meeting. When she looked up into those inhumanly beautiful eyes and took in that delectable scent, she knew she was finally safe. Perhaps her suffering would all be worth it, because without it she would never have found her way back to Rose.

Eventually the pain was so great that her thoughts were cut off, not even the voice of her mate could dampen the agony. Her heart felt as if it might explode, it was beating so fast. All Bella could do was scream. And then suddenly it was over. As quickly as her death began, it ended.

* * *

Crimson eyes sapped open and met golden orbs without hesitation. Bella reached up and traced the delicate contours of Rosalie's face, sighing in happiness, before crashing her lips against those of her lover. Their temperatures were now the same, and the full lips beneath her own felt warm. The blonde moaned into her mouth and the newborn quickly inserted her tongue into Rose's eager mouth.

Without breaking their heated kiss, Bella stood up carrying Rose with her. She slammed her mate into the wall and the blonde instantly wrapped her legs around the brunette's now indestructible torso. She threaded her fingers into Bella's long silky hair, scratching at her scalp and the nape of her neck. The brunette moaned and broke their kiss, resting their forehead's together.

"Rose, my love, is this okay? I want you so badly I can't think of anything but my fingers inside you. I want to watch as you come undone and hear you scream my name. I want to claim you as mine, and be claimed in return. But, we can stop right now if you want," the young vampire managed to speak eloquently through her lust.

The blonde was overcome with love for her young mate. The fact that she had enough control to put Rosalie's needs before her own was astounding. Bella had been an unusual human, which apparently made for a spectacular vampire.

"There is nothing I want more than to be yours," the older woman bit her lip shyly "just go slow. And if at any point _you_ need to stop, just say so and we will."

Looking deep into molten amber eyes Bella could see nothing but trust and love reflected back at her. She smiled a true smile, the one that was now reserved for Rosalie alone, and leaned back in for another kiss. It started off slowly, gently, as their hands began to wander over the expanse of perfect skin available to them.

"Need more skin," the brunette panted.

She turned and threw Rose down on the bed with her considerable new strength and practically tore off her own clothing. She heard her lover gasp and would have blushed if she still could. She was scared to look at the expression on the blonde vampire's face, the fear of finding disgust there was paralyzing.

Rosalie sat up, then crawled to the end of the bed where her mate stood frozen. She reached out and began tracing the surgical scar left behind by Bella's splenectomy. She felt the newborn shudder beneath her fingertips. Having never seen her lover naked before, she was alarmed to find self inflicted scarring on her abdomen. Rose leaned forward and dropped kisses over every one.

When she got to the tattoo she dragged her nails across it's considerable length before biting down gently. Rosalie sat up straight kneeling in front of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She gently tilted Bella's chin, forcing her to make eye contact. Once she was sure she had the girls attention, she began stripping. She watched her mate take unneeded breaths, her chest rising and falling more rapidly with each bit of clothing she lost.

She saw in Bella's widening eyes, and heard in her sub vocal growl, the moment she saw Rosalie's scars. Royce and his friends had left her with several. The brunette took a minute to absorb the vision in front of her, and calm herself knowing that the men were long dead. She then reestablished eye contact with the blonde before running her fingers, lips and tongue over each of Rose's battle wounds.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale, forever."

"As I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

Their lips came together in a loving kiss, which was soon ignited by rising passion. Bella slowly pressed Rosalie down onto the mattress, covering her mate with her body. Continuing to kiss her deeply, the brunette let her hands wander. She took note of every touch that made her lover quiver, whimper, moan and gasp. Soon they were both panting heavily.

The newborn ended their kiss, smiling gently at the blonde beneath her. Bella peppered kisses, interspersed with light nipping, down the long column of exposed neck, across delicate collar bones and finally around perfect breasts. Making eye contact with her lover, seeking permission and finding it, the brunette wrapped her tongue around an already hard nipple causing her mate to groan loudly and press her face closer to her chest.

Bella smiled around one nipple while flicking and pinching the other. Soon Bella could feel Rosalie's wetness seeping onto the thigh she had pressed to her burning core. Knowing the blonde was physically ready, she needed to make sure she was mentally ready as well. Climbing back up her beautiful body Bella began slowly kissing the vampire, pouring all of her love and devotion into the act.

Rosalie kissed her back with passion, scratching her nails down Bella's sculpted back and wrapping the leg not pinned beneath the brunette's pelvis around her waist. She could feel how wet her mate was becoming, and it only spurred on her own arousal. The blonde felt her lover shift, and slowly drag her hand down her trembling body to hover over her drenched pussy.

"Bella, I want you to take what's yours," Rose panted before guiding the brunette's hand to her core.

The newborn growled deeply in response and slowly circled her lover's engorged clit. She literally purred at how responsive Rosalie was to her touch. Each flick of her clit pulling another moan from the normally composed vampire. She ran two fingers down the length of the blonde's slit before applying gentle pressure to her entrance.

"Mine," Bella growled before slowly sheathing her fingers within Rosalie's clenching pussy. At the same time she extended her fangs and bit down on her mate's pulse point. The blonde screamed before mirroring the brunette's actions. She slipped one of her hands between their writhing bodies and slowly entered the newborn's incredibly tight core. As she sunk into her lover she groaned in appreciation of the wet warmth then bit down hard on Bella's neck.

At the feeling of being connected to one another equally, the women began a sensual rhythm pulling their fingers out slowly before thrusting into each other deeply. As they made love to one another, they also drank the venom from each others veins. Soon they were lost in a frenzy of writhing bodies, pumping fingers, and clenching pussies.

Simultaneously they threw their head's back and screamed as they came undone together, truly mated and blissfully happy. As they came down from their high they withdrew their fingers and curled up around each other. If they were able to sleep, they would have passed out from exhaustion. As it were, they gazed into each others eyes, caressing their new mating marks.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your continued support through the long wait for this chapter! **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mild references to rape. Vampire related violence.  
**

**Chapter 7:**

Rose didn't know how long they laid tangled together after what felt like years of love making. She sighed contentedly with unneeded breath, and snuggled impossibly closer to her mate. She ran through a mental inventory of the things they had destroyed in the heat of the moment. She was glad Esme wasn't around to see the mess.

"Bella, love, I think it's time we went for some take out. Don't you?"

She heard Bella swallow reflexively around the burning in her throat. The blonde rose languidly from the floor and stretched, pulling her perfect form taught before relaxing it as much as immortality would allow. Looking into the obsidian eyes of her lover, Rose realized it was well past time to quench the newborn's thirst.

Rosalie would have been surprised at Bella's control if she hasn't been such an unusual human. That trait had carried over into her new life, and made the brunette into an impressive vampire. In the blink of an eye Bella was clothed in a pair of leggings and a loose fitting tank top, she looked good enough to eat. Rose quirked an eyebrow as a similar outfit was tossed her way.

She dressed quickly and followed her mate out the window, taking off at an inhuman pace into the woods. It wasn't long before Rose caught the scent of a herd of elk, the smell was followed by a guttural growl from Bella. She kept pace with the newborn and they soon entered a clearing filled with grazing prey animals.

Bella looked to her, silently asking permission to proceed. With a nod the elder vampire released her young lover. The brunette struck lightening fast, and took down her first kill. She quickly drained the elk, and gently laid the body on the ground. Not a single drop of blood was wasted. Once again, Bella had impressed Rosalie.

* * *

The newborn knelt next to the creature she had just killed, filled with sorrow. As she ran her fingers through the soft pelt of the beautiful elk she couldn't help but compare her human life to that of this animal. She had been prey to a monster, one she didn't stand a chance against. She felt her eyes fill with venom tears that would never fall.

She was joined on the ground by her mate, who was running gentle fingers through her hair. "Rose, I can't live this way. This animal had an entire life ahead of her, and she didn't do anything to deserve dying like this."

"What are you saying love? No one deserves to die..."

"That's not true, and you know it. Royce and his pals deserved it! The men who hurt me, they deserve it. You saw how many women were at the rape survivors meeting, how many deserving people hurt them? There is a better way."

"Bella, you're talking about living off of humans. That's a big step from eating Bambi."

"Yeah it is, but it's the right step. And you know it."

Bella looked into Rosalie's molten eyes and tried to communicate her deepest desires to her lover. She reached out and cupped a sculpted cheek in her pale hand, trying to convey through her touch how much the blonde's cooperation meant to her.

"Do you think the elk will tide you over until we can get to Boston?" the blonde finally asked.

"Absolutely. Are we driving, or running?"

* * *

By the time Rosalie pulled the cherry red camaro onto Bella's old college campus, she was pretty peckish. She knew that the newborn had to be starving, but you couldn't tell to look at her. The pale brunette was composed, one hand gripping Rose's and the other one the door handle. As she shifted the car into park, she heard Bella open the door before turning back to look at the blonde.

"Let's go get our first meal baby," she growled as a grin split her beautiful face.

"Lead the way gorgeous," the blonde replied.

She followed Bella through campus at human speed, taking in the sights and smells around her. In all of her college experience Rose had never gone here and there was a feeling of newness she hadn't experienced in a long time. They took the path to the senior dorms, finding them mostly empty for afternoon classes. On the third floor they could hear music coming from a room at the end of the hall. The newborn scented the air and growled.

"He's here. The one that hurt Amber. He never touched me, but he watched and laughed. No jail time though," she snarled.

Rose came up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her torso, resting her chin on a strong shoulder. "Let's make sure he never has the chance to hurt anyone else."

The brunette took a deep breath before devouring the hallway with long strides. She tore the door from it's hinges and roared.

"Remember me?" she questioned a quaking boy.

"What... what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Taking back a bit of my self respect," she replied.

She lifted the boy from his bed and held him in the air by his throat.

"Shit! You're fucking insane!" he screeched.

"No, I'm just hungry," Bella snarked before biting into his neck.

He didn't have time to scream as she tore through his throat. The newborn crooked a finger at her lover, beckoning her over to share in the meal. Rosalie joined her, licking away a thin trail of arterial blood that had slipped past the seal of Bella's lips. She then bit into the other side of his neck and drank deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Glad you're all enjoying this story. Some of you were surprised by and possibly unhappy with Rose &amp; Bella feeding from humans. Sorry to tell you, they will stick with their scum bag only diet. For those of you who were happy with my decision – you should thoroughly enjoy the ladies revenge tour. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about Jacob, Charlie, Angela or the Cullens. We'll get there.**

**Here is a long chapter to make up for the wait!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Drug use, self injury and violence against scum bags.**

**Chapter 8:**

As her teeth parted flesh, Rosalie felt her senses expand. She hadn't realized how much depriving her body of it's natural food source had weakened her. Her eyes flashed to the door, which she had hastily replaced on it's hinges. She then zeroed in on the onyx eyes of her mate as they fed from one of her attackers.

As the life left his body, they simultaneously disengaged and his body dropped to the floor. Stepping over his crumpled form Rose embraced Bella and pulled her bloody mouth in to an intense kiss. Moments later they parted locking eyes once again.

"That was fucking incredible. That tasted a bit like justice." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe I let Carslile lead me to believe that feeding on humans was unnatural. The only thing more natural than ending this piece of filth is being with you." Rosalie's face softened with her last few words.

Bella would have blushed if she could have. She looked down at the desiccated remains of her once attacker. He had been powerless against her as she had once been against him. The was the first step of many in her journey, but it felt good.

"We need to take care of this body. Then I need to check in on my old room mate."

"Sure love." Rosalie scooped up the body effortlessly. "I'll be back in a jiff."

She jumped out the window overlooking the alley. Bella watched from above as she tossed his body in a dumpster, then jumped back up.

"I'll come and get that later, make sure no one finds it."

* * *

They strolled through campus at a human pace, the stink of humanity was overwhelming. Bella's eyes flicked back and forth, tracking the boys that smelled most similar to her most recent meal. It was the odor of violent intent. She was saddened and shocked by the significant population carrying the smell.

The couple had finally come to her old dorm and were climbing the stairs. Bella placed a hand on Rosalie's arm, stopping her ascent.

"Remember the night I was turned? I asked if you would still love me, even as you found out more of my secrets. You're about to see the beginning of one."

Without a backward glance the brunette strode up to a door on the left and knocked. The blonde scrambled to keep up with her. The door opened revealing a gaunt looking girl. Her blank eyes lit up when she saw Bella. She threw herself out the door and wrapped her skinny arms around the vampire's marble torso.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed. "It's been lonely..."

She released Bella and took a step back inviting the couple into her room. The smell told Rosalie that this girl hadn't been leaving her room much. As her eyes roamed her tiny frame she took in the small details that humans may over look. There were purple bruises under her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly hollow. Her eyes were dry and red. Rose could smell the blood from torn capillaries in her nose. She could also smell old blood, Bella's blood.

"Anna, I'm sorry I left without talking to you." Bella began. "I had to get out of here in order to stop, to feel safe. It looks like you're still seeing Jerry pretty regularly though."

Anna shrugged her narrow shoulders and looked down. "I'm glad you got away from all this B. I really am. But I'm not like you. I don't have somewhere to run to." She looked back up into newly ruby eyes, her human mind replacing the color with something more natural.

"I'm gonna be here a few days Anna, and this time when I leave you're coming with me." Bella stated resolutely.

She gently squeezed the girls shoulder before getting up. "Come on, we need to find Jerry." she spoke sub sonically. Rosalie didn't hesitate to follow her out the door.

* * *

Bella pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Jake. After two rings he answered.

"Bella!" he greeted her joyously.

"Hey Jake! I need a favor, and I need you not to ask too many questions."

"Anything for you Bells, you know that." he replied almost indignantly.

"So you know how I was in trouble before I came back home. The trouble you could smell on me?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, I'm visiting a college friend. She's in the same trouble. I want to bring her home with me. Can you keep her safe on the reservation while she... detoxes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. But why can't you watch her?"

"No questions remember? I just can't right now. I'll also need you to pick her up from Charlie's place for me in two days."

"Okay Bella, I trust you to know what you're doing. But one day, you're gonna need to give me an explanation."

Rosalie was silently putting all the pieces together while she waited for Bella to finish her conversation. Anna was a drug user. Bella had been a drug user. Someone named Jerry supplied them with drugs. Now she knew why they had to find Jerry. Questions could come later, and they would.

* * *

Jerry was standing by the alley next to his dorm building. Several people had approached him and exchanged cash for small baggies filled with various pills and powders. During a lull in his business the vampires approached, like big cats stalking unsuspecting prey.

"Bella! Is that really you?" the dealer exclaimed. "You're looking good girl, and I see you brought a friend. Can I hook you up with the usual? Consider it a gift from an old friend."

Rosalie growled and lunged forward gripping the man by his throat. "You shouldn't speak to your superiors like that _boy." _she hissed.

Bella was grinning from ear to ear watching her mate get so protective. "Let's take a walk Jerry. I want to show you something."

She crooked her finger at Rosalie and they began walking towards the alley housing their last meal. Once they were standing by the dumpster, Bella tore off the lid and lifted Jerry from the ground. She held him over it's open maw in clear view of the body it held.

"This could be you Jerry. And it will be if I hear that you're selling to _anyone _from this moment on." Bella hissed in his ear.

The stench of urine filled the air as the dealer pissed himself. The brunette dropped him to the ground letting him fall into a sobbing heap.

"Rose baby, can you take care of the trash we left in the dumpster? I'll watch Jerry and extract a few promises from him."

Rosalie pulled the corpse from the dumpster and blurred away. She was going to tear him apart and dump him in the harbor. In the mean time Bella could have a little fun.

* * *

Later that night the girls had settled into a nice hotel. They had showered and were curled up on the bed together. Rosalie waited patiently, already knowing her mate would speak when ready.

"After I was raped, and Amber left me, all I had was Anna. And I clung on to her and the safety of our dorm room. I started having nightmares. They happened every night. Anna knew about them, but never questioned me.

One day, I couldn't take it any more. I had to find a way to let the pain out. I had been working on a model bridge for my architecture class. I grabbed the exacto knife from my desk and started cutting myself. As the blood dripped onto my sheets, my pain did too. I stopped feeling it, and for once I was numb. When the blood stopped, the pain came back."

Bella looked into Rose's eyes searching for disgust or judgment, she only found love. The blonde scooped her up and placed her in her lap, clutching the newborn to her chest. She began to purr, a sound she knew calmed her mate. Again, she waited patiently for Bella to continue.

"I cut myself for a while. I don't know what exactly tipped her off, but Anna figured it out. She tried to help me the only way she knew how. She started giving me aderall to help me stay awake. It worked for a time, and without the nightmares I was happier. I didn't need to hurt myself as much.

Eventually the aderall wasn't enough. So she introduced me to Jerry and I started using other things. Ketamine, vicoden, cocaine... so long as I got some degree of numbness I didn't care what he sold me. I was snorting one drug or another every day, several times a day. There came a point where no matter how much I inhaled, it wasn't enough to take away my pain.

Jerry introduced me to heroine. Which he helped me to inject. Anna found me passed out in a puddle of vomit in our bathroom. She got me to a hospital and called Charlie. That's how I ended up back in Forks."

While Bella spoke Rose ran soothing fingers through her hair. Outwardly she as calm, internally she was raging. "I'm so glad you made it back to Forks love. I'm sorry you went through all of that alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Anna. She may have gone about it the wrong way but at least she cared about me."

"And that's why we're going to help her now." Rosalie promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for waiting! Sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 9:**

As the sun rose, light filtered through the curtains reflecting off vampire skin like sun though a prism. Bella was laying flat on her back, head resting on her hands propped under her head. Rosalie was resting with her head on Bella's unmoving chest, looking down at the scars littering her abdomen.

One hand mindlessly traced the outline of Bella's tattoo while the other unconsciously drifted towards the self inflicted wounds that glowed more brightly than the surrounding skin. Now that she knew the full story of how they came to be, Rose wanted nothing more than to erase the pain that led to their existence.

As gentle granite finger tips traced the fine lines, Bella's body tensed and she drew in a sharp unnecessary breath. Rose rolled on top of her at vampire speed. Ruby eyes bored into each other asking and answering silent questions. The newborn brought her arms around her mate, sliding her hands up the sculpted back and into impossibly silky blonde tresses.

She pulled full lips down to meet her own. Both women groaned at the contact, desperately needing each other after yesterday's revelations. Rose ground her full hips down into Bella while strong fingers gripped her hair. The brunette used her superior strength to flip their positions pinning the blonde's supple body beneath her own.

She began kissing her from soft lips, to strong jaw, down a graceful neck, nipping a pronounced collar bone along the way. Rosalie ran her fingers through the silky hair at the base of Bella's skull causing the younger woman to shudder. The darker vampire groaned before nipping the dusky nipple under her lips. She swirled her tongue around the stiffened bud and received scratched down her back in response.

After paying equal attention to both of Rosalie's perfect breasts Bella continued on her journey downwards. She made sure to pay extra attention to the scars that were left behind by Royce and his attackers. There was an especially large and jagged scar that extended from below Rose's navel on to her left hip. She traced the length of the scar with her lips and tongue before looking up at her Mate.

"You're beautiful Rosalie, and mine." The last words were a growl as eyes turned black and fangs dropped. With one last kiss to the scar Bella bit down, sinking her fangs into the middle of the jagged reminder of the blonde's past.

"Bella!" Rose cried out while twisting her fingers into dark hair.

The brunette began to purr while filling the bite with enough venom to mark her mate permanently. The vibrations only added to the blonde's arousal as she began rolling her hips desperately seeking friction. Soon Bella pressed her hips to the bed holding her in place while sneaking down to rest between pale legs.

Pushing twitching thighs apart with pressure to Rose's knees Bella leaned down and inhaled the scent of her mate's delicious nectar. Sighing, she made herself comfortable before beginning to trace drenched pussy lips with her tongue. The blonde moaned wantonly above her spurring her onward. She plunged her tongue into the pulsing core in front of her.

Bella tongue fucked her mate until she was mewling like a kitten. She then replaced her tongue with two long fingers plunging them into her lover without pause. She grinned as Rose's heels dug into her back and quickly lowered her mouth to the blonde's clit. She nibbled on it gently then started tracing slow circles around the bundle of nerves.

A few more hard thrusts in time with the rhythm of her tongue was all it took to send Rosalie head first into an earth shattering orgasm. She creamed her release while pulling Bella back up to kiss her. Lips met in a languid dance while Bella softly stroked Rose down from her high. She gently pulled her fingers from their sheath and licked the clean.

"Bella, I want you to straddle my face... Now." Rosalie demanded.

The newborn scrambled up her lover's body, settling a knee on either side of Rose's face. She cupped Bella's ass and pulled her pussy down to meet her face. After licking up all of the delicious wetness that had dripped from the brunette's core she thrust her rigid tongue into velvety muscle. She heard the wood of their head board crack under the strength of Bella's fingers and smiled.

She slid one hand from it's position on a firm ass cheek and dipped it into the pooling moisture around Bella's pussy. She then traced a ticklish line to the brunettes tight asshole and began teasing it's entrance. This caused the newborn to cry out.

"Fuck...uuuhhhh... Rose!"

She gently lifted Bella by the hips off of her tongue and replaced it with two fingers while moving her mouth to her mate's throbbing clit. Lapping at her over sensitized flesh the blonde brought her love to orgasm with just a few well times thrusts. Bella rolled to the side and collapsed next to Rosalie.

* * *

After cleaning up, the girls headed back to campus to pick up Anna. When they got to Bella's old room, they were hit with the smell of cooking heroin and stale vomit. The newborn burst through the door to find Anna collapsed on the floor, a needle still sticking out of her arm. She scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed, taking off the tourniquet and pulling the needle from her arm at the same time.

"What do we do Bella?" asked a distraught Rosalie.

"All we can do it pack up her things and get going. She's going to have to come down on the ride." the brunette sighed.

The vampires quickly packed up the room, and Rose filled the car with Anna's bags. When they were all set Bella cradled the fragile human to her chest and carried her to the car. Rose peeled away from the parking lot, happy to be leaving Boston behind them.

A few hours into the trip Anna began to moan in the back seat. Bella had Rose pull over and got Anna outside just in time for her to be sick.

"Ugh. Looks like we need to find a room for the night babe. Once she starts getting sick coming down, it's going to be a while before your leather interior is safe." Bella tried to joke to alleviate the strain seeing her friend in this condition was putting on her.

"Ok babe, wait here with the care and Anna. I'm gonna run ahead and find us a room."

Rose returned quickly helping Bella get Anna settled in the car for their short trip up the road. The room wasn't glamorous, but it would do for the night. Once they were checked in, Bella got Anna cleaned up then settled under the covers next to a garbage can.

"I need to run out and get her some things from the grocery store. Do you mind staying here for a little bit?" the brunette asked shyly.

"No babe, I don't mind at all." the blonde smiled up at her.

After Bella was out of hearing range Rosalie sighed loudly. She couldn't help but see her mate in Anna's shoes. It was easy to compartmentalize when she didn't care about someone, but now that she had opened her heart to the newborn it was harder to be unfeeling to Anna.

She knew that she had to help get her cleaned up and keep her safe, if only because she cared for Bella when Rose could not. She settled down onto the bed next to the sleeping girl and turned on the TV content to watch Buffy reruns while she waited for her mate to return.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So it looks like life is going to get in the way of me updating more frequently than every 3 weeks or so. I apologize for the wait, and hope you are all still enjoying this story.**

**Chapter 10:**

Bella made quick work of collecting supplies from the grocery store and built in pharmacy. Her own addiction and subsequent detox was very recent, the memory fresh in her mind. She wanted to get back to Anna, and Rose, as soon as possible. She ran as fast as she could, while still looking human, through the store and then out to the car. She started the engine and stomped on the accelerator, speeding back to the hotel.

As she made her way in to the room, she couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Rosalie was stretched out on the bed next to Anna, who was still curled in the fetal position. The TV was on, season three of Buffy illumining the room. Her mate looked over and returned her smile.

"Hey babe, she hasn't woken up yet. Although she twitches and moans from time to time. I didn't know what to do but lay with her," Rose bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth.

"It's perfect beautiful," Bella smiled. "Your lower temperature probably feels amazing to her feverish body right now. Detoxing is agonizing." Remembering her own pain, Bella frowned.

"I wish I had been there for you, love." Rosalie said, while standing from the bed and pulling her lover to her chest.

Bella leaned into the embrace, sagging slightly as she began to share some of her burden with Rosalie.

"I shouldn't have left her there. She was all alone, and I knew that she would just continue to use in my absence." If Bella could cry, she would have. "But, if I hadn't left I honestly think I would have died."

Rosalie's mind was frantically trying to balance her own guilt with Bella's pain, and find a way to reassure her mate.

"If you hadn't left, you wouldn't have been alive to help Anna get through this. She will get through this Bella," the blonde stated with conviction.

As if on cue, Anna moaned from the bed. At inhuman speed Bella was at her side, holding a garbage can under her face while she retched. Once there was nothing left in the girls stomach, the newborn helped her to lay back down. She wiped her face with a damp washcloth and waited for the girl to fall back into a fitful slumber.

"In a few days we should be able to get back on the road. She'll still feel like hell, but her stomach should be settled enough for the ride," Bella spoke softly.

"Then we'll wait. As long as it takes Bells."

* * *

After several days of constant care, Anna was well enough to travel. She still hadn't mentioned the inhuman transformation of her savior. The vampires chose not to bring it up, for now. The ride back to Forks was uneventful, just incredibly slow due to the need for frequent stops.

Neither Bella nor Rosalie had become thirsty since gorging themselves back in Boston. During a sub-vocal conversation it was concluded that drinking from their natural food source allowed them to go longer between feeding. Bella was pleased that her dietary choice had benefits outside of her revenge.

As they pulled up to Charlie's house Bella visibly stiffened in the passenger seat. Jacob was already waiting for them on the front porch. She had some major concerns about his reaction to her new state of being. Squeezing her mate's hand for reassurance, Bella stepped from the car and slowly approached Jake.

"Bella!" he cried out joyfully. He took a few steps before catching her scent. His body immediately started trembling, fighting to stay in control of his transformation.

"Jake," the new born pleaded, "it's not what you think. I asked for this. Rose, she's my mate!"

Jake smirked, his trembling subsiding slightly. "Figures you would go and imprint on a leech. At least it's not Dickward."

Bella let out a laugh, before timidly approaching the person that had saved her again and again. The wolf met her half way and scooped her up into his strong arms, not holding back in the strength of his hug. Their difference in temperature was more apparent now ut aside from that, holding each other was as comforting as always.

"I love you so much Jacob Black. I was so scared to lose you."

"Bells, I can promise that you will never lose me. Nothing will ever keep me from being your friend again, not even your un-death."

Breaking their hug, the brunette heard her lover leave the car and stride towards them. For a moment she was scared that Rose would be jealous of Jake, and she put some distance between herself and the boy. All the blonde did however, was smile and offer the wolf her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella when I could not Jacob," she spoke, while he took her outstretched hand.

"You don't have to thank me for loving her. You of all people understand how easy it is to do," he shrugged shyly.

"That I do," Rose said while wrapping an arm over her mate's shoulders.

"So about that favor you need from me..." the wolf prodded.

"Right, my room mate from college is in the back seat. She is currently detoxing from heroin, and who knows what else. She saved my life when I overdosed earlier this year. That's when I came back home. I need to know she's taken care of while Rosalie and I deal with some unfinished business," the newborn stated.

"Since she saved you, it's only fair we save her, huh?" asked Jake. "But I do have some questions for you."

"Of course Jake. Let me introduce you to Anna and get her inside. Then you can ask away," placated Bella.

She sped to the car and helped her struggling friend from the back seat. As they approached the house she heard Jake gasp and Rose chuckle. In an instant the wolf is scooping Anna into his huge arms and carrying her into the house.

"Did he just imprint?" Bella asked her mate in wonder.

"Yup. Dog boy has it bad for Anna," smirked the blonde.

"Well, that makes this easier, huh?" the newborn muttered as she stumbled into the house, her vampiric grace leaving her for a moment.

**AN: Had to take care of both Anna and Jack for helping to save Bella. Next up, Anna regains consciousness long enough to meet her imprint and our leading ladies continue their revenge tour.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: To the guest reviewer who doesn't like Jacob – I'm not a big fan myself. Which I why his character is going to be OCC from the Twilight books. If you'll notice, he hasn't done anything douchy thus far, and I plan to keep it that way. Sadly, Edward will still be a total ass hat when we finally meet him in this story.**

**Chapter 11:**

As Anna woke up in Jacob's arms, the vampire's held their non-existent breath. Although they had been unsure of the girl's reaction, they needn't have worried. As the trembling girl looked into the eyes of her wolf, the world stopped spinning for a moment.

Jake smiled down at her fragile form, gently tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Anna gazed up at him a small smile gracing her porcelain face. She traced the contours of his strong jaw line before running her thumb over his bottom lip.

Bella chose that moment to clear her throat, reminding the wolf of their presence. Jake looked up in embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing. After introducing the two, and seeing that Anna was quite smitten, Bella and Rosalie said their temporary goodbye's and took their leave.

As they climbed into the camaro the blonde became curious.

"Bella, where are we heading next?"

"I'm afraid it's a pretty long trip, we're heading to Portland Maine. We're going to have to hunt us down a bad guy for dinner before we go."

"Port Angeles?" the blonde asked, quirking a brow.

"Port Angeles. I don't think we'll have any problem finding dinner if my previous experience is anything to go by," Bella joked.

Seeing her mate's hands tighten around the steering wheel, the brunette realized that she had struck a nerve. She placed a hand on top of Rosalie's.

"Love, it's ok. They didn't hurt me. Edward did one good thing, he saved me that night."

"It should have been me!"

"Turns out, it should have been. But neither of us were ready back then. Everything happened the way it was supposed to," the newborn tried to reassure her mate.

"I can't believe that you were meant to be gang raped Bella!" she hissed.

"I don't want to believe that you were meant to be either Rose. But we both were. And now we understand each other in a way that most couples can't even begin to imagine. We walked our painful paths in order to earn each other."

"I love you, Bells. I just can't imagine someone hurting you," sighed Rose.

"So don't try to imagine it. Let's go rustle up some dinner. They we'll head to Maine, and take another step in healing together"

* * *

As the vampires prowled the streets of Port Angeles, they got in touch with their inner beasts. They hunted by scent and sound. The smell of fear and the noise of a heart beating wildly out of control led them to a nondescript alley way.

Glancing at each other, they approached their prey in tandem. Moving like jungle cats, they grabbed the unsuspecting man by the back of his shirt, ripping him off of the young girl cowering against the dirty wall. Rosalie pulled him deeper into the alley way while Bella helped the would be victim to the street, making sure she was safely in her car before returning to her mate.

Rose had the man held captive, kneeling in front of her. The scents of fear and urine burned her nostrils as she sauntered up to the terrified man. Without preamble she pulled him to his feet and tore in to his throat. The air was quickly saturated with the coppery tang of blood and Bella's moans of pleasure. The blonde vampire growled and joined her lover, ripping in to the other side of his pulsing throat.

His life force was quickly consumed by the women, who dismembered his body and deposited the pieces through out the city. Once they were sure his death wouldn't be discovered they hopped back in to the camaro and began the drive to Maine.

* * *

Several hours in to the trip, after they had licked each other clean of blood spatter, they were sitting contentedly as the scenery whizzed past them. Bella was humming along to the radio, mindlessly running her finger tips up and down Rosalie's thighs. She felt the marble muscles ripple under her touch, and couldn't help but smile.

"So, lover. Care to tell me what we're going to find in Maine?" asked the blonde.

"Amber," was Bella's one word response.

Rose could feel the tension rolling off her mate in waves, so she pulled over on the side of the wooded back country road. Turning to face the beautiful brunette, she placed a calming hand on either side of her alabaster face.

"She left when you needed her most, and she doesn't deserve to ever see you again! You don't have to do this Bella," pleaded Rosalie.

"I do actually. She is one of the reasons I felt so worthless after the attack. If the woman I was raped for couldn't love me, then who could? She needs to see that I'm still here, and that I'm stronger with out her – with you – than I ever was with her. I need her to see it, so that I can truly move on," sighed the newborn.

"If this is what you need to move forward, then I'll be with you every step of the way," promised the blonde. "And, I'll do my best not to bite her," she joked with a lift of one finely sculpted brow.

Bella slapped her good naturally, then kissed her soundly on the mouth. She pulled away before things could get too heated, causing her lover to groan in disappointment.

"Sorry babe, we need to get a move on. I'd like to get to Portland before next week. And if we start making love now, that will never happen."

Signing, Roaslie turned back to the road and began to drive again.

"Thank you Rose. I know this must be hard for you. The only ex I have to deal with is Emmitt and he was always good to you. You have to deal with Amber, and eventually Edward," muttered Bella.

"It's only hard because I want to hurt them in the ways they hurt you. And I don't think your intention is for us to eat Amber..." the blonde snarked.

"No, we won't be eating Amber. I believe she would enjoy that entirely too much," replied the newborn with a raised eye brow.

"Edward, however... you can do whatever you'd like to him after I'm finished with his dismembered body," finished the brunette.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed while gunning the camaro forward. Her blonde hair blew back in the wind. Bella smiled at her beautiful lover, taking in every detail of her face, memorizing this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape.**

**Chapter 12:**

As Rosalie rolled up to the curb outside Amber's house Bella stiffened in her seat. She immediately inhaled a huge unneeded breath before opening the passenger side door and striding up the sidewalk. Rose pulled her keys from the ignition and scrambled to catch up with her mate at human speed.

As the newborn raised one hand to knock on the door, she felt the reassuring squeeze of her lover clasping her free one. After three sharp knocks and several endless moments the door swung open to reveal a pretty blonde. Rosalie instantly felt her hackles rise that this beautiful, wholesome looking girl had dared to touch and then abandon what Rose now considered hers.

"Bella!" Amber gasped. "How did you... what..." she trailed off as the color drained from her face.

"Amber. You look... stricken. Not happy that I'm in one piece and that I manged to track you down?" spat Bella.

The blonde human opened and shut her mouth several times in a row, failing to come up with a response. Rosalie grinned in satisfaction as Amber's eyes trailed from Bella, to her, to their intertwined hands.

"How rude, I should introduce myself," smirked the elder vampire. "I'm Rosalie, Bella's girlfriend. We were in the neighborhood, and I thought it would be prudent for us to come and say hello."

Bella roused herself from her stupor. "What Rose is trying to say Amber, is that I wanted to see you. Rather, let you see me. And the fact that I'm okay, better even than I was before.

"Somehow, I managed to survive you leaving me. With the help of my actual friends, I pulled my shit together and started to live again. And then I met Rosalie. So how are you after all this time?"

"Babe, who's at the door?" a masculine voice called from inside the house.

"It's no one hon, I'll be back in just a minute," the human shouted before returning her attention to the vampires.

"No one," sighed the newborn. "Babe?!" she asked at normal volume, taking a step towards Amber.

"Well, after what happened... this just feels safer," stuttered Amber.

"Safer? It's safer for you to hide who you are?" asked the brunette.

"Things are different now. Hank is nice, he treats me well Bella," the girl explained softly.

"Nice? How much you must hate yourself to settle for nice," scoffed the newborn. "I get gang raped, and you're the one in hiding. I thought seeing you would help me heal, but this is just making me sad."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not strong enough to survive what you did... what those beasts did to you. Seeing it happen, seeing you laying in the hospital, it broke something in me. I'm not willing to face that kind of hatred to continue living in the open.

"I hope that you've found love Bella. And that you will be happy and safe. But this is the last time you can come here. I have to protect myself," the blonde trailed off softly.

At this point Bella was squeezing Rosalie's hand hard enough to cause cracks in several of her fingers. Rose was doing her best to keep her beast at bay, wanting nothing more than to rip in to the puny girl who had caused her mate so much pain.

"You want to protect yourself from Bella?! The woman who took the punishment meant for both of you, in order to keep you safe! Who the fuck do you think you are and what reality do you live in?" growled the vampire.

Lucky for Amber, Bella physically pulled her mate away from her ex-girlfriend.

"You won't see me again Amber. That I can promise you. I hope that one day you manage to get past your self hatred and fear. Good luck," the brunette said strongly.

Before the human could blink, the newborn turned on her heel pulling Rosalie back down the sidewalk towards the camaro.

* * *

Sunset brought Bella and Rosalie to an isolated stretch of beach. As the sun dropped below the horizon Rosalie's enhanced vision traced the lines of her mate's face, watching as the stress of the day slid from her features. Bella for her part closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sky, breathing in the smell of ocean – equal parts brine, salt and moisture.

"How are you feeling love?" questioned the blonde.

"Lucky. I feel lucky that I found the strength to seek help, that I had the friends to give their support, that I found you. I'm lucky to be who I am, especially when I'm with you.

"Amber, her life now is sad. The truth is that we were both assaulted one of us physically, the other mentally. And she wasn't strong enough, didn't have people in her life to support her... she has Hank. And the poor guy probably doesn't know a thing about the demons tearing her apart.

So, I feel lucky" said the brunette at length.

"I'm the lucky one Bella. And I get to spend the rest of my life showing you," Rosalie smiled.

She pulled her darker lover into her arms, pressing her lips to the graceful neck of her mate. She peppered kisses from collar bone to jaw before capturing Bella's lips in a fierce kiss. The newborn growled into the kiss before pushing her lover down to the sand.

Pouncing on her prone lover Bella made quick work of Rosalie's zipper and slid her hand into the waiting wetness. The blonde vampire groaned as her mate's sure fingers ran through her soaked slit, rubbing soft circles on her clit before dipping in to her entrance.

No one to be passive, Rose popped the buttons on Bella's fly and plunged two fingers into her tight, wet, core without hesitation. They began a punishing rhythm, matching each oher thrust for thrust. As they climbed towards a mutual peak, the broke their kiss and bit deeply in to each other's necks in tandem. As fangs broke the surface of their diamond hard skin, they both growled their release around mouth fulls of flesh. To help each other ride out their orgasms, the vampires sucked several mouth fulls of venom from their lover's veins. Each strong pull echoing in their hypersensitive clit's.

Retracting their fangs, and gently pulling their fingers from their sheaths the women collapsed onto the sand. The silence of the beach was broken by a throaty laugh.

"Holy shit, I needed that!" exclaimed Bella.

"Yeah, me too. I could barely control myself on the side of the road yesterday. And seeing Amber check you out today didn't help matters!" replied Rose.

"I don't know about you love, but I could use a hot shower and a soft bed to fuck you senseless in before we get back on the road," suggested the brunette.

"Sounds like a plan babe. Where are we going next anyway?"

"Not too far. We have a stop to make in New Hampshire. One of the three guys that raped me got a ridiculously short sentence for turning in the other two. He's already out on parole," sighed Bella.

Rosalie growled, clenching her fists in rage. Bella reached over and pried her fingers open, inserting her hand into the blonde's palm. They continued lay on the sand for several moments waiting for Rose to regain her composure.

"Sorry Bells. I just can't control my protective instinct when it comes to you. Let's find a hotel, hole up for the night and tomorrow we can take a nice long drive for some take out," smiled the blonde.

Still holding hands, the vampires sprung up from the beach and began the walk in to town.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm blow away by the love this story received during my long absence. You guys are awesome. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the wait.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: rape flashback, violence**

**Chapter 13:**

Rosalie's phone had been ringing for days. She had been checking the caller ID and ignoring the calls, sighing louder each time.

"Love, just answer the phone already. You know Alice isn't going to stop calling until you speak with her," Bella gently chided.

"Ugh, fine!" the blonde huffed before grabbing the phone.

"Hello Alice," she answered shortly.

Bella placed a calming hand on her taught back. She could hear Alice clearly from the other end of the line.

"What did you do to Bella, Rose!" Alice screamed.

"Bella is fine Alice. She's right here with me..."

"Why would she be with you? I can't see her anymore, at all. Edward is beside himself!"

"Fuck Edward. He gave up his claim on Bellathe day he abandoned her. Fuck you all in fact. Bella is _my mate_ Alice. She's with me because she wants to be," the blonde seethed.

"What?! But..." the pixie began.

"But nothing, Alice. Bella is mine. I am hers. You can't see her because she doesn't want to be seen. End of story."

"So you turned her? Well, I suppose this means we can begin planning the wedding! Bella can be a part of the family again" the petite vampire began to get excited.

"Wedding?! Really Alice, you'll all be lucky if Bella ever wants to see you again," Rosalie growled.

"But, she's family Rose. Of course she'll want to see us!" Alice replied indignantly.

"She's my family Alice. And the Cullen's are not my family any longer. Believe me when I tell you she has her reasons for not wanting to see you. You should have kept a closer eye on her Alice." Rose ended the call by crushing the phone to dust.

Knowing her mate was likely to explode, Bella straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Baby, it's okay. She won't be able to track us with my shield. I don't want her to see either of us. So she won't," soothed the newborn planting her lips firmly against Rose's.

"One day, we're going to have to confront them. For my sake, and for yours," sighed the blonde.

"One day, yes. But that day isn't today. When we're both ready we can track them down. Until then, it's just you and me. You're all the family I'll ever need." smiled Bella.

Rosalie ran her fingers through Bella's long hair, soothing herself with the repetition. A rumbling purr began to sound from her mate's chest. The blonde smiled against the newborn's lips. Eventually the brunette ended their embrace and leaned away from her enticing lover.

"I could stay here with you forever, but we need to hit the road. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to feel the thirst," Bella sighed.

"You're right. The burn is barely present, but in a few days it will be unbearable. How do we track this scum bag down?"

"His name is John. Goes by Red. Google is a wonderful tool, handy for tracking down registered sex offenders," the newborn grimaced.

* * *

It didn't take long to travel to New Hampshire. In fact, it didn't take them long to travel anywhere since speed limits didn't apply to the camaro.

According to the New Hampshire registry of sex offenders the dilapidated trailer they were currently parked in front of was home to Red. Rosalie felt her beast salivating, urging her to blur inside and rip out his throat. She fought to keep the beast in check, knowing that Bella had to be the one to deal the death blow.

They stepped out of the car as one unit and moved to the front porch at a human pace. Knocking on the door, Bella looked to Rosalie for assurance. The blonde reached over and clasped her lovers hand just as the front door opened revealing the rapist.

The sound of the television trickled out through the open door along with the smell of stale beer, cigarettes and sweat.

"Well hello ladies. How can I help you?" the man smirked as he not so subtly adjusted his crotch.

"Can we come in and use your phone, our car broke down," feigned Rose.

The door opened further and Red gestured for them to enter his home, not moving out of the way so they were forced to touch him to get by. Rose was disgusted and could see Bella shudder at the contact. Her beast rattled the cage she had put it in, desperate to destroy the man who had hurt her mate.

"I have to say, you look awfully familiar. Like a girl I knew once, but prettier."

Bella turned on him then, hearing Rosalie closing the door behind her. At a speed that took her by surprise Red reached over and ran his hand down her arm.

"Bella? Is that you? Did you come back for more darlin'?" he asked while groping himself again.

He stepped closer to her, invading the newborns personal space. The scent of his arousal filled the room as he dared once again to touch what wasn't his. As he stroked Bella's cheek his reptilian smile grew. The brunette stood frozen, flashing back to the first time he had laid hands on her. Rosalie could sense her distress and with a roar grabbed Red by the back of his shirt and threw him through a wall.

Bella was sitting on the dirty floor, knees drawn up to her chin, gently rocking back and forth. Checking to see that the animal was indeed unconscious, Rosalie hurried to sit in front of her lover. She placed her hand on Bella's knee, drawing a whimper from her mate. Venom welled up in both of her eyes as she bit the bullet and wrapped her strong arms around the brunette's quaking form, determined to hold her mate through her flashback.

* * *

_By the time the red haired boy began his assault on her body Bella didn't have the strength to fight. The others remained in a circle around her. She could hear Amber whimpering as she was forced to watch the continued degradation of her lover. _

_Her entire body ached as blood streamed from her nose and mouth. She felt it as he thrust inside of her for the first time, screaming as she was torn open again. He laughed in her face, grunting with effort as he continued to pump himself in to her. _

"_Damn you have a tight pussy. I need to fuck lonely little dykes like you more often," he panted._

* * *

"Bella! Bella, you're safe. You're in my arms," Rose pleaded as the newborn continued to thrash in her grip.

Beside herself at her lovers pain, and not knowing what else to do, Rosalie bit in to her own wrist pressing it to Bella's mouth and urging her to feed. She felt the newborn latch on to her flesh and begin to suck upon the wound. With each swallow of her venom, Bella's shaking lessened until she was completely still in Rosalie's arms. As the blonde felt her mate's fangs retract from her flesh she chanced a look in to obsidian eyes.

"You're alright love. It's just you and me. Red is unconscious."

"Rose!" Bella gasped, "thank you. I could feel you, and I knew I was safe."

Bella slowly stood, untangling her limbs and stretching her body as she went. She looked to the hole in the wall and saw Red crumpled in a heap. A feral gleam lit her obsidian eyes, and she strode over to him, grabbing him by an ankle and hauling him into the living room.

Without warning Bella stomped on his hand, the crunch of breaking bone reverberating off the walls. Red woke screaming, blind sided by the pain.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" he screamed in terror.

Leaning over, Bella hissed in his face, venom dripping from her fangs and splashing his skin. She and Rosalie could hear the sizzle as the venom began to eat through his flesh.

She lifted him by his throat and slammed his back against a wall. While holding him suspended with one hand she tore his pants off with the other.

"Fuck, is right Red," she hissed before gripping the base of his dick and twisting.

As his cries of pain reached a crescendo she tore his penis from him body with one good yank. The brunette brought her open hand up to eye level, displaying the bloody stump.

"Jesus! Please! I'm sorry. Take anything you want, just let me go!" he begged.

"I'm going to give you the same respect you showed me when I was begging you to stop raping me," Bella hissed.

Feeling his blood drip down her arm, hearing his blood pooling on the floor, Bella could contain her hunger no longer. Without hesitation she tore in to his throat gulping his life force greedily.

Rosalie stood back and watched in wonder as her magnificent lover laid waste to her assailant. Her beast was riled by the sight, the smell of blood and fear filling her nostrils. Suddenly Bella twirled in place, presenting Rose with Red's back.

She raised her bloody mouth from his neck, "Join me love. His pain and fear are especially delicious."

Rose felt her fangs drop and her eyes turn black as she joined her mate over their latest meal. She maintained blistering eye contact until the moment she reared back and slammed her fangs in to waiting flesh.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for the love this story continues to get, even in my absence. **

**To the guest reviewer concerned with the pace of my story – it's just as realistic as abstinent sparkly vampires, willing to put themselves through high school countless times.**

**Chapter 14**

As the rapists desiccated corpse crumpled to the ground matching onyx eyes started deep in to each other. Bella licked a stray drop of blood from her lip causing her mate to growl deeply. In the literal blink of an eye, the brunette found herself being slammed through a cheap plaster wall. The dilapidated house shook with the power as Rosalie landed on top of the newborn and began ravishing her mouth.

"Fuck, you taste good baby," the blonde growled in to her lover's mouth. Dexterous hands made quick work of their clothes, and soon the vampires were naked and furiously grinding their hips together.

Bella laced her fingers through silky tresses as Rose propped herself up on both arms for a better angle. Looking up at her mate a feral grin spread across the young vampires face. She trailed a blood coated hand downwards, tweaking diamond hard nipples, before descending quivering abdominal muscles and running her fingers through slick folds. Without warning Bella slammed two fingers in to Rosalie's already clenching pussy causing the blonde to cry out.

"Ahhh! Bella," she screamed.

"I love it when you call my name baby," moaned the brunette pumping in and out of the blonde's molten core.

As she fucked her mate, the blood from her hand began to absorb into Rose's body causing her pale skin to flush and Bella to smile.

"So, so good baby... don't stop," gasped her maker.

"Never, Rose. Now come for me," Bella demanded.

On cue the blonde released a deafening wail as her velvet walls milked Bella's fingers in rhythmic waves. Just as she began to come down from her high, the brunette wiggled her fingers and abruptly sat up, changing the angle of her thrusts. As Rose was about to fall over the cliff a second time Bella plunged her teeth deep in to the blonde's graceful neck triggering both their orgasms. Bella gently laid the blond down on her chest and ran soothing fingers through long blonde hair until Rose's unneeded breaths evened out.

"Well, that was a fantastic way to cap off a delicious dinner, don't you think love?" joked Bella.

"I'd say so darling," chuckled Rose. "Now we need to get this cleaned up before heading out."

The blonde groaned as she picked herself up off the floor before extending her hand to her still reclining mate.

"Fine, if you insist. But once we dump him, I think we should head back to Forks for a little bit. I need to check in on Jake and Anna. I haven't told Angie that I've been changed yet. And then there's Charlie to consider." She sighed as frustration began to creep in to her voice.

"Alright we can go back to Forks, but we're staying at my place. And you're not going to the reservation. I know we can trust Jake, but the rest of the mutts make my skin crawl," stated the blonde resolutely.

She waited with hands on her hips for Bella to give in to her demands, drawing a wry smile from the still nude brunette.

With a feline grace, Bella reached in to the pile of discarded clothing and withdrew her cell phone. She continued to lounge on the floor while waiting for her call to go through.

"Hi Jake!" she exclaimed upon hearing her best friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is Anna?"

"Good, I'm glad she's alright. And I'm really happy for you guys."

"Can you meet me at the Cullen house in two days?"

"Yeah, of course you should bring Anna. But Jake, don't tell anyone else I'm back okay?"

"Thanks, see you soon!" the brunette ended the call.

"Satisfied babe?" she asked her mate.

"Very," Rosalie purred.

* * *

The trip to Forks was uneventful, Bella and Rosalie were well fed and well fucked so no stops were necessary. When they reached the Cullen estate Jake's truck was already waiting in the driveway. Anna and her wolf were sitting on the front porch. She was leaning her head on his large shoulder while he gently traced the lines on her palm with his fingers.

Rosalie pulled the car to a stop, and before the engine had completely stilled Bella was standing in front of her best friend.

"Jake!" she cried happily.

The wolf stood up and enclosed her in his arms, lifting her off her feet.

"Hi Bells! I missed you," he murmured against her hair.

"Hello dog boy, hello Anna," greeted Rose from the lawn where she stood with her arms crossed and her hip cocked.

"Ice princess," replied the shifter winking at the blonde over Bella's head.

As this point, Jake placed Bella down and turned to Anna, gesturing for the still frail girl to join them. She took shelter under his giant arm and waved at the vampires shyly.

"Hi Bella," she greeted warmly. "Please introduce me to your lady friend."

"Anna, it's so good to see you. I knew you'd be in safe hands with Jacob," she smiled. Reaching behind herself blindly, her hand found Rose's and pulled her up to join them.

"This lovely creature is Rosalie Hale, my mate" the brunette intorduce them.

"Mate?" questioned Anna.

"Oh, uh... mate is like an imprint. Like you and Jake are, except Rose and I aren't wolves."

"If you're not wolves, what are you? Now that I'm sober your eyes are pretty startling," joked the girl.

Bella scratched her neck nervously and shuffled her feet. Rosalie took pity on her young lover.

"Anna, Bella and I are vampires. But don't worry, we would never harm you. In fact, I want to thank you. You tried your best to help Bella, in fact your intervention saved her and for that I will be forever grateful," explained the blonde.

Bella looked up at her friend from under her forelock, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Anna studied the couple for several long moments before stepping out from Jake's embrace. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before closing the gap between herself and her friend. Anna quickly pulled a stunned Bella in to her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you for coming back for me Bells," she whispered through tears. "I don't care what you are so long as you're still here."

The brunette took in a steadying breath before burying her face in Anna's neck, venom pooling in her eyes. She felt the calming presence of Rosalie behind her and looked up in to Jake's loving gaze and knew she had finally had her real family right in front of her.

"I will always come back for you Anna," the newborn said as she pulled away from their hug. "But I know that Jake will beat me there every time from now on," she smiled.

"So, Bella I know that we're happy to see you but I also know you're here for a bigger reason. And you kind of owe me an explanation for your eye color," said Jacob expantly.

"Yeah, you're right Jake."

Bella turned to her mate, "Rose, do you mind showing Anna around while Jake and I catch up?"

Sub-sonically the blonde asked, " are you sure you don't need me?"

"Yes love, Jake is my best friend. I owe him this story in my own words," the brunette replied.

At normal volume Rosalie spoke to Anna, "Alright girlie, let's give you the grand tour."

She placed a gentle hand against Anna's back and guided her in to the house leaving the best friends on the front porch.

**AN: Thanks for hanging in there. Next chapter Bella will tell Jacob her story and we will finally see Angelia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First of all, thank you to everyone who sent me a PM. Your encouragement was welcome! To the those of you who have recently followed/favotired this story - I hope you continue to enjoy it. For everyone else, thanks for hanging in there. No matter how long we go between chapters, this story will be finished.**

**And now, a chapter of fluff. Next chapter we will get back on the revenge tour.**

**Chapter 15:**

Bella and Jake continued their walk through the woods surrounding the old Cullen property. As the vampire spoke, she could feel the rage radiating from her best friend in waves. It had been a long time since she had worried about him losing control of the wolf. She stopped walking and placed her hand on his quivering arm.

"Jacob," she whispered. "It's okay, I'm here and I'm safe."

A shudder rippled through his heavily muscled body, "It's not okay Bella. I don't have words to express the amount of rage I'm holding back here. You were raped. Multiple times. You were injured so badly they had to remove your spleen. You were abandoned. And then you became a fucking heroin addict, and I didn't have a fucking clue!" he spat.

Bella's eyes widened as he took several steps back from her before his form rippled and exploded, erupting in russet fur and landing on four massive paws. The wolf lifted his head and howled, the agonized sound reverberating through the forest.

* * *

Anna's breath caught in her throat as she listened to her imprint wail his sorrow and anger. Rosalie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, reminding her to breathe.

"Before his world flipped on it's axis when he laid eyes on you, Jake's world was Bella. Loving her, keeping her safe, learning to let go of the idea of Bella as his lover and embracing her as his best friend. I think knowing what was done to her, might have broken a little piece of him." the blonde vampire sighed. "I know that a piece of me broke when I learned about her past, and I wasn't even in her life at the time of the attack."

The blonde looked up at the statuesque vampire, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "Rosalie, it was so awful. Seeing Bella laying in the hospital bed, pale as death and all alone. Watching her get trapped in the nightmares and flashbacks. I wish I had done something other than give her the pills to escape. But I didn't know any other way. I didn't become an addict because I had an easy life. Drugs are what I know. I feel like I owe you and Jake a big apology for not getting her help. I owe Bella a big apology." she sobbed.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around the distraught girl, holding her trembling form against her chest.

* * *

Before the sound of his howl has stopped echoing through the trees, Jacob had returned to human form. His clothes had been shredded and he stood before Bella naked as the day he was born.

"Ah!" the newborn yelled. "Cover your junk Jake, I think I'm gonna go blind!"

He laughed a throaty chuckle before putting one hand over his crotch and scratching the back of his neck with the other. His laugh stopped abruptly and he stiffened.

"Anna needs me, we gotta go back" he said before bursting into his lupine form and taking off at a dead run.

Bella assumed the worst, and took off after him at breakneck speed. Her newborn strength allowed her to overtake the wolf and she made it into the kitchen moments before he did. She smiled at what she found. Rosalie, her icy mate, wrapped protectively around Anna's frail body.

Rose looked up as she felt Bella and Jake enter the room. She stood from her chair and gently placed Anna into the wolfs waiting arms, where the girl nestled close to his warmth. "Anna feels terribly guilty for helping you turn to drugs. She feels like she failed both Jake and I in not caring for you properly." The blonde spoke loud enough that only the wolf and the newborn could hear.

Bella took a step closer to Jake and gently ran her cool fingers through Anna's hair. "Banana... you did what you knew how to do to help me. Which is more than I can say for most people." The girls shaking subsided slightly.

"Anna, babe, it's okay. Neither Rosalie or I hold you accountable for anything that happened to Bella. You didn't hurt her intentionally. I don't know everything about you yet, but I do know you learned from somewhere that drugs were a way to cope and that's not your fault."

Soothed by Bella's fingers combing through her hair, and Jake's steady heartbeat, the girl was able to uncurl herself and the wolf set her down on her own two feet.

"Thanks guys. I love you Bella. Jake, I..." she trailed off.

"I know babe," he said reassuringly while tracing her jaw with one finger. "I love you too."

Bella had made her way back in to Rosalie's arms, and both vampires were smiling as the shifter placed a gentle kiss on Anna's full lips. The moment was broken by the sound of the human's stomach growling.

"Time to feed the human!" Bella nearly shouted. "So glad you're getting your appetite back banana. And you might want to find some pants Jake," she giggled as she turned to the refrigerator.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna and Jake had eaten their fill and the foursome were sprawled out on the large couches in the living room. A mindless comedy played on the TV and the silence was occasionally interrupted by gentle laughter.

Pulled from her thoughts by a worried Rosalie, who had begun kissing her shoulders, Bella suddenly said "We need to get Angie over here. She needs to know what happened, and I still need to explain my diet. I want to get it all over with at once."

Jacob had sat up, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Angie was on speed dial, and he had quickly made the call.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes Bells. You should know something though. Angie knows about me. About my pack, and the reason we shift. So she already knows Rose is a vamp, it won't take her long to figure you out. She is the smartest girl we know, after all."

"How did she figure it out, Jake?" asked the newborn.

"She saw me as a wolf, recognized by eyes and it was all over from there. She took it pretty well. Once she found out about me, she looked into the legends and learned about the cold ones. Let's just say, she wasn't an Eddie fan before and now she downright hates him. I don't know how she's gonna react to your being a vampire, mated to a Cullen."

"I'm not a Cullen," Rosalie growled. "I am, and always will be a Hale."

Jake held his hands up to placate the blonde vampire. "Okay, not a Cullen. Got it."

Before their conversation could continue, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Bella flashed to the door, and had it pulled open before Anna could blink. By the time she had turned her head to the door, the brunette had pulled Angela into her arms and was hugging her tightly, the girls feet dangling a few inches off the floor.

"Bells, I need to breathe!" choked out the smaller girl.

"Oops!" Bella gasped while putting the girl down. "Sorry Angie, just really excited to see you," she explained while looking down at the floor, suddenly nervous.

Angela looked around the room, taking in Rosalie, and Jacob with Anna in his arms. She placed a finger under Bella's chin, and tilted her face up. "You don't have to hide Bella. You may be a cold one, but you're still my best friend, even if you are mated to one of _them_."

Bella gasped, "How did you know what I am? How did you know who I'm mated to?"

"You're freezing Bella! And Rosalie Hale is here even though this place has been empty since dickward left you. Pretty easy to do the math," she laughed.

"And you're okay with it?" asked Bella shyly.

"I'm not okay with it. Obviously for you to end up a vampire, some pretty serious shit went down. That I'm not okay with. But, I love you and you're still you... just different. Wanna explain why your eyes are red though?"

"Well, I tried eating deer. I really did. But it was awful, I felt so bad taking an innocent life. So I decided that I would only eat those who were guilty."

"Like the people who hurt you, Bella?" Angela questioned.

"And how do you know about that?" asked the newborn.

"The internet. I knew something big had happened for you to leave school. Your name wasn't released in the police reports, or the press, but the attack fit the time line of you dropping out..." she trailed off.

Bella's red eyes bored in to Angela's brown ones before she replied, "yeah, like the people who hurt me. I kill rapists. Well, Rosalie and I kill rapists." she looked over at the blonde in question, who closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the brunette protectively.

"Okay then. I can live with that," Angela said before looking at Rosalie. "Now Ms. Hale, it's time for us to have the best friends talk."

The blonde's eyes widened fractionally as her arms gripped Bella tighter. Jake and Anna burst into laughter as the determined brunette pulled Rosalie off of her best friend and dragged her towards the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks so much for hanging in there guys! I promise I'll finish this story, life just keeps getting in the way.**

Previously...

_Bella gasped, "How did you know what I am? How did you know who I'm mated to?"_

_"You're freezing Bella! And Rosalie Hale is here even though this place has been empty since dickward left you. Pretty easy to do the math," she laughed._

_"And you're okay with it?" asked Bella shyly._

_"I'm not okay with it. Obviously for you to end up a vampire, some pretty serious shit went down. That I'm not okay with. But, I love you and you're still you... just different. Wanna explain why your eyes are red though?"_

_"Well, I tried eating deer. I really did. But it was awful, I felt so bad taking an innocent life. So I decided that I would only eat those who were guilty."_

_"Like the people who hurt you, Bella?" Angela questioned._

_"And how do you know about that?" asked the newborn._

_"The internet. I knew something big had happened for you to leave school. Your name wasn't released in the police reports, or the press, but the attack fit the time line of you dropping out..." she trailed off._

_Bella's red eyes bored in to Angela's brown ones before she replied, "yeah, like the people who hurt me. I kill rapists. Well, Rosalie and I kill rapists." she looked over at the blonde in question, who closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the brunette protectively._

_"Okay then. I can live with that," Angela said before looking at Rosalie. "Now Ms. Hale, it's time for us to have the best friends talk."_

_The blonde's eyes widened fractionally as her arms gripped Bella tighter. Jake and Anna burst into laughter as the determined brunette pulled Rosalie off of her best friend and dragged her towards the kitchen._

**Chapter 16**

Rosalie Hale couldn't believe she was scared of a human girl. Bella and Jake couldn't contain their laughter in the living room as the blonde vampire was dragged away Angela pushed her towards the island and pointed at one of the bar stools. Rose quickly took a seat, eager to get the interrogation over with.

The small brunette was laughing on the inside as she quirked an eyebrow at her target and smirked.

"Rosalie Hale, what are your intnetions toward my best friend?"

Rose swallowed down the venom that had been pooling in her mouth out of nervousness. She made eye contact with Angela, "Well she's my mate... my everything. I intend to spend every day of the rest of my life making her feel happy and safe. I love her unconditionally, and would only ever walk away if she demanded it. Even then I might follow her from a distance..." the blonde trailed off.

Rosalie looked so concerned, chewing on her bottom lip and wrinkling her brow, that Angela decided to put her out of her misery. She walked over to the vampire and extended her right hand. Rosalie broke in to a smile as she gripped the fraglie human hand within her own.

"Welcome to our little family Rose." wispered the tiny girl as she pulled the much taller woman in to a hug. "If you ever hurt her I will chop your body in to small pieces and burn you in a fire."

Angela released the vampire and walked back in to the living room, knowing full well that both Jake and Bella had heard every word.

Rosalie sat back down on the bar stool with a thump, completely stunned. It's not often you get the drop on a hundred year old vampire.

* * *

Later that evening when Jake, Ana and Angela had finally left Bella and Rosalie collapsed on to their bed.

"I can't belive you were actually scared of Ange," the brunette poked fun at her lover.

"Well, just wait until you meet the Denali's, and they're ready to play twenty questions. Then you'll understand fear," laughed the older vampire.

Bella turned in Rosalie's arms, so that they were face to face, "Let's make that our next stop."

"Really?" asked the blonde. "But that's completely out of the way of our next pit stop."

"Yeah, really. I figure we're gonna live forever. Our lives can't just be made up of intervals of sex and revenge. Seeing Jake, Ange, and Ana made me realize how important family still is. The Denali coven are your family."

Rosalie couldn't contain her excitement, flipping Bella on her back and stradling her hips, before whooping loudly. The brunette was transfixed by her mate's radiant beauty. Suddenly, Rose became somber.

"I'm not so sure how they're gonna feel about our diet Bells," worry coated her voice.

"They're like ancient super vamps, right?" quizzed the newborn.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "something like that."

"Well, I figure they've been around a long fucking time. I'm sure that a little human drinking isn't that big a deal in the scheme of things." the brunette shrugged and put her hands behind her head, watching her lover think.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Rosalie chuckled. "I'm gonna call Tanya, and make sure it's okay to visit. When can we leave?"

"Whenever they're ready for us, babe."

"I love you Isabella."

"As I love you." Quick as lightening, Bella swatted Rosalie on the ass. "Now make that phone call so we can have one of those sex intervals I was talking ahout earlier," quiped the brunette as she waggled her eyebrows.

Rose chuckled and reached for her phone with one hand while pinching one of Bella's nipples with the other. She dialed and began speaking swiftly to Tanya on the other end of the phone. Bella couldn't help but drift off focusing on the arousal pooling in her belly and thinking about the "close" relationship between her mate and the Alaskan coven leader.

As if Rosalie could read her mind, she raised a sculpted brow at her juvenile lover before giving an especially vicious twist to her already rock hard nipple.

Suddenly Bella became aware of her surroundings again.

"...yes, sounds great! See you in a few days Tan."

"So I guess they're cool with it?" the brunete inquired.

"Very cool with it. Tan and her sisters are looking forward to hearing your story."

"My story? Like the whole story?" gulped Bella.

Rosalie placed a reassuring hand on her lovers cheek. "Yes babe, the whole thing. You'll be surprised by how much they will understand. Who knows, they may even switch diets for a bit."

"Okay then, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, because tonight I plan to enjoy one last night alone with you before we're in a house filled with super hearing," explained Rosalie.

"In that case..." Bella wrapped a hand behind Rosalie's neck and brought their mouths crashing together.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was rising in the sky, Rosalie was still mercilessly driving Bella towards orgasm.

Bella was on her hands and knees in the center of the bed. Rose was positioned behind her, pistoning two fingers in and out of the brunette's sopping center. The other hand was wrapped in long brunette tresses, pulling viciously and turning Bella's head so they could kiss over the newborn's shoulder.

"Fuck, Rose... sooo good," Bella panted.

"What do you need love? Tell me and I'll give you anything you desire," the blonde growled.

A shiver ran down Bella's back, causing her to arch further on to the long fingers impaling her.

"Ahhh! Wait, stop..."

Suddenly Rosalie was plastered against the wall and Bella was left alone shaking and panting on the bed. She turned around to find her lover shaking and whimpering. The brunette sped over to her maker, taking her face between cold hands.

"Rose, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I asked what you needed... and you told me to stop," the blonde sobbed. "I hurt you!"

Bella was horrified, she scooped her mate up and brought her back to the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. The blonde tucked her head in to the brunette's chest, devastated.

"Rosalie Hale, I need you to look at me right now," the newborn implored.

Slowly ruby red eyes, darkened by distress, made contact with hers.

"You didn't hurt me. I swear to you. I was asking you to stop so that you could use that toy we bought," if Bella could have blushed, she certainly would have.

Rosalie looked up at her lover, and reading the truth in her eyes, smirked gently.

"Well, why didn't you say so."

With that the blonde zipped to their closet, she came out holding a strapless strap on. As she approached the bed, she cautioned her lover, "if this is ever too much, I can and will stop immediately."

"I have no doubts. In fact, you just proved that in a rather dramatic fashion didn't you?" sassed the brunette.

Not dignifying that with a response, Rosalie put one foot up on the bed, and slowly inserted the smaller end in her soaking wet pussy, biting her lip and hissing at the fullness. Bella reached out and tugged on the dildo, causing a shift within her lover. The blonde growled and tossed her mate to the head of the bed.

Bella laid down and spread her legs, her core glistening with come. Rose crawled up the bed like a large cat. She leaned over the brunette and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"Are you sure, Bells? We never have to use a toy like this if you're not ready."

"I'm sure babe," Bella reassured as she lined the dildo up with her entrance.

That was all that Rosalie needed to let go of her worries, and she slowly began to sink the full length of her cock in to the tight channel of her mate.

"FUCK!" the brunette screamed as she grabbed the blonde's ass pulling her all the way in.

Once Rose was buried to the hilt, she slid a hand between their bodies and began gently circling Bella's clit. She waited until she got a nod from the brunette, before moving her hips.

As the blonde's confidence in her lover's pleasure grew, so did the speed of her thrusting. Both ends of the strap on were moving within the vampires creating delicious friction. Bella began to claw Rosalie's back, leaving small cracks in her stone like exterior. The feeling only spurred the blonde on.

Soon the blonde was pounding furiously into her lover, slamming Bella into the headboard. The power of their fucking quickly broke the bed. As they rolled to the floor, Bella overtook her mate and began riding her cock. Every roll of Bella's hips pushed the dildo further in to Rosalie causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

As Bella ground down, one final time she released a guttural growl as she came violently squirting come all over the blonde. Hearing her lover's peak, along with the feeling of warm come hitting her thighs, send Rosalie over the edge as well. She came screaming, then reared up and sunk her teeth in to the mating mark on Bella's neck.

The feeling of being connected so intimately with her partner sent Bella spiraling into a second orgasm. As she came, her fangs extended and the brunette reciprocated the bite. After a short time, the women collapsed, tossing the toy to the side.

"And that is why I told Tan it might be a few days before we get up to Alaska," laughed Rosalie.

**AN: That's the reality of sex sometimes, especially when you're a survivor of sexual assault. Just trying to keep that part of the story line real, as the rest of it is pure fantasy.**


	17. Chapter 17

As there was no need to appear human, Bella and Rosalie chose to run to Alaska. As they cleared the final thicket of trees the newborn looked around in awe. The Denali coven lived on a little slice of paradise. The mountain views were breathtaking, a natural hot spring dominated the front yard. Adirondack chairs circled the pool of steaming water, a fire pit burned brightly behind the chairs, warming the air.

Bella was pulled from her musings as a blonde blur hit her mate, hugging Rosalie so hard it sounded as if two boulders had crashed together. Bella looked on, slightly alarmed by the ferocity of the newcomers affections. Rose began to laugh, and ruffle the blonde hair of elder vampire.

"It's good to see you too, Kate!" she exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce you to my mate, Isabella Swan."

Kate stiffened and swiveled her head, obviously appraising the newborn. She turned back to Rose with wide eyes. "Holy shit Rose! You could have warned us that you were bringing your MATE to visit." She slapped the blonde on her shoulder.

Taking a step back from Rosalie, Kate began to yell to her coven mates, "Guys, come on out here and meet this newborn. Rose has a surprise for us."

Two more women blurred over to the group. Bella continued to take in all in silently. She was having a difficult time being surrounded by four gorgeous blondes and not making as ass of herself. As if she was still human Bella stuffed her hands in her pockets and shifted her feet.

Sensing her mate's distress Rose wrapped a supportive arm around the brunette. "Tanya, Irina, this is my mate Isabella Swan." She looked at the newborn and smiled lovingly. "Bella, these are my closest friends the Denali sisters."

The tallest blonde stepped forward expending her hand for Bella to shake. "Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Tanya Denali, leader of this coven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tanya" the brunette stood tall and looked straight into the leaders eyes.

Tanya looked between Rosalie and Bella, taking in their ruby red eyes. "It seems many things have changed since the last time we met Rose."

"Yes, many things have. The most important of which is that I'm finally happy Tan," spoke the blonde softly, pleading with the coven leader to understand.

The third woman, who Bella inferred to be Irina, stepped forward and placed a hand on the cover leaders shoulder. "I'm sure that there is a story here sister, let's bring our guests inside and hear it."

* * *

Bella shot a grateful look at the level headed Denali sister, as Rose managed to crack a hopeful smile. Any tension left in the group was broken as Kate skipped over and wedged herself between the mated pair, wrapping an arm around each and guiding them towards the massive house.

Everyone settled in the living room, the Denalis seated on the couch with Tanya in the middle while Bella and Rose snuggled together on an overstuffed chair. The coven leader broke the silence first.

"Rosalie, when we spoke on the phone you said you were bringing a friend. Instead you have brought your mate, who if I'm not mistaken was previously claimed by Edward."

Dual growls filled the room as the mated pair reacted to the most hated name. Tanya quirked an eyebrow in response waiting for the two to calm down. Irina and Kate peered on curiously.

Rosalie took a deep calming breath and began to pump out some soothing pheromones for her mate.

"Edward abandoned Bella, lying to our family in the process. We left her alone for a long time. After my split from Emmett, my guilt led me back to Forks," she looked to Bella asking silently if she should continue, Bella nodded her head slightly.

"I pretty much staked Isabella until I found an opportunity to meet with her at which time I discovered just how damaging our absence from her life had been. For some reason she decided to trust in me, and get to know me a bit. We had more in common than either of us knew."

Rosalie gently ran her hand up and down Bella's trembling arm, knowing that this was going to be hard on her mate.

"Suddenly shy little Bella found some courage and kissed me. It was if I had finally found my home. I realized that she was my mate, not Dickwards... never his. We chose to turn Bella rather impulsively, but she found no reason to continue life as a human."

The three sisters were looking at a variety of expressions from happiness to wariness. Tanya took this opportunity to speak again.

"While I can see how bonded the two of you are, and I'm so thankful that Rose has finally found true happiness, I know you're leaving much out of this story. Including your reason for an abrupt diet change."

Bella decided to speak up in defense of her mate, "The choice to feed on humans was mine. Not because I was ravenous, the decision was made with a clear head after first feeding on a deer. It didn't feel right to me. As an apex predator, I believe part of our job is population control. Rose and I only feed on those who have proven themselves to be a danger to others."

The sisters turned to one another and began speaking at super speed in a language that Bella couldn't understand. After a few moments, Tanya turned to them once again.

"Having experienced the depth of evil that can fester in humanity, we can all understand why you would make this choice. We ask that while in our company, you leave Denali to hunt. No suspicion can be brought upon our family. As for the rest of your story, the parts you're choosing not to disclose, I hope that one day we can gain your trust Isabella Swan."

Bella could feel Rosalie smiling in to her neck as she continue to nuzzle her mate. Bella began to smile as well, making sure to look each sister in the eye.

"I can assure you that we would never do anything to compromise your life here. I hope that I can also gain your trust during our stay. I want nothing more than to enjoy being a member of this family as Rosalie does."

* * *

Not able to contain herself any longer, and exuberant Kate leaped on the mated couple squeezing them tightly. Her sisters laughed, as Bella and Rose returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

After several days of enjoying the Denali's hospitality, and getting to know one another it became apparent that Bella and Rose would need to feed. Their eyes had darkened to a burgundy, and dark circles appeared under their eyes.

Ever the pragmatist Irina brought this to their attention. "Ladies, it would seem that you need to go on a hunt. There's a large town about fifty miles form here, where I'm sure you can find someone that fits your moral requirements."

Rose and Bella looked to Tanya for conformation. The eldest vampire nodded her head and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"We'll be back this evening then," claimed Bella before grabbing her mate's hand and blurring off.

It didn't take long for the vampires to arrive at the town Irina had recommended. Looking up at the sky and taking in a deep breath of air it didn't take Bella long to locate the smell of fear. Squeezing Rosalie's hand and tilting her head to the right she took off towards her prey with the blonde close behind her.

The smell led them to a cottage on the outskirts of town. As they peered in the window they could see a woman on her knees sobbing as a man rained blow after blow upon her frail form. Eyes turning black and fangs descending Bella tore the door off it's hinges and grabbed the man by his throat, pulling him off of the woman on the floor.

Roaslie, being more in control saw that the woman was delivered to the ER before joining her mate. By the time she returned, Bella had slammed the man into the wall and was viciously tearing in to his neck. Rolling her eyes at the newborn's impatience she took her place next to the brunette and bit in to the other side of his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late that same night when Bella and Rose returned to the Denali compound. The three blondes were waiting outside lounging in the Adirondack chairs. All three heads snapped up, locking on to the delicious smell of human blood that emanated from the pair.

Rose and Bella froze, waiting for the elder vampires to invite them closer. It didn't take long for Tanya to wave them over. "As delicious as you smell, I think you could both use a dip in the hot spring to clean up before you get that scent all over our home."

The sisters rose as one, stripped off and jumped into the pool of warm water. Bella didn't have time to take in the beautiful sight of three naked vampires before her mate had also stripped down and was sauntering over to the pool. Bella was surprised at the action, as she knew Rose was self conscious of her scars. She could hear her mate sigh as she slid into the heat next to the Denalis.

Bella was waging her own battle against being self conscious. It was one thing for her mate to see, touch and accept her scars. It was another to display them to the ancients. Rose knew this step would be difficult for the new born and quickly informed the sisters that her lover carried many scars. The coven leader squeezed the blonde's shoulder in reassurance.

Tanya stood from the water, firelight dancing across her marble skin, and slowly approached Bella allowing the new born to drink her in. Bella gasped softly as she took in the beauty in front of her, could not help the arousal that began to pool in her belly at the sight. She quickly looked to her mate who only smirked in response to the brunette's change in scent.

"Little one, come and join us. None will judge you here," Tanya spoke softly, for her ears only.

Bella quivered as the blonde reached for the buttons of her shirt, and one by one popped them open. The coven leader ran a finger down her now exposed skin, from sternum to belly button. The brunette could only groan in response.

Tanya smirked at the baby vamp, before lifting her chin with the same finger, "Don't forget to watch me walk away."

The coven leader turned on a dime and sauntered back to to the pool. Bella looked up at the moment the blonde's back was exposed to her. A network of long ragged scars covered the skin from Tanya's shoulders to her bottom. A deep growl was torn from Bella's throat at the thought of this powerful woman being injured.

The new born caught herself and took a calming breath. She locked eyes with Rosalie, who continued to appear at peace in the natural hot tub. As Tanya entered the heated water, Bella slid her shirt from her shoulders and made quick work of the rest of her clothing. As she approached the pool, the brunette couldn't help but cross her arms over her abdomen.

Surprisingly it was Irina that spoke, "Do not feel shame Isabella Swan. You're a work of art. Now let us admire you."

Bella looked up making eye contact with each woman, lingering on her mate who smiled openly in return. Slowly, she dropped her arms to her side and closed her eyes. The new born could feel four sets of eyes appraising her body and took a deep breath. She could smell the confused pheromones in the air, a heady mixture of sorrow, anger and arousal.

Bella opened her ruby eyes and stepped in to the water. As she settled next to Rosalie she could feel her reassuring hand on her thigh. What she didn't expect was the soothing touches of the Denali's against her scars, gentle fingers trailing over every nick and bump from her sternum to her thighs. She was shocked to find that the touch didn't feel invasive, rather she welcomed the acceptance it represented.

Finally it was Kate that broke the silence that had descended upon the group. "Sick ink Bella! I wish I had gotten tattooed before being turned. Nothing will pierce this hide now."

Bella turned to look at the youngest sister, "Yeah well this hurt like a son of a bitch. I don't know if you could have handled it," she challenged.

Kate scoffed, but before she could go off on a tangent about her pain tolerance Tanya broke in.

"It would appear that you have quite the story to tell when you're ready Little One. In the mean time, I shall tell you one of my own."

"I was born in to a peasant family. Times were difficult and my parents struggled to put food on our table. As the eldest daughter, it was my fate to be sold in to slavery to keep the demanding mouths of my siblings fed for one more winter."

As she paused to let that sink in her sisters snuggled closer, running their fingers through her long blond hair and stroking her arms softy.

"The slave trader fed me up to a healthy weight, he made sure I was bathed and dressed well. Life had never been so kind to me. I had a hard time trusting it. One night when I was finally becoming comfortable in his household he came to my room. I had already undressed and was laying in bed. I tried to hide my body from his gaze, pulling the covers up to my chin.

He laughed at me. He told me he had purchased me, and could use me as he pleased. He had decided to put me up for sale and was going to break me in for my future owner. I won't go in to detail, but he raped me. When I resisted he became enraged throwing me on the floor. He whipped me savagely, leaving me with the scars on my back.

Once they had scabbed over, and he had gotten his fill of my body, I was sold to a woman named Sasha as a house maid. My new owner would become my maker, and she would also sire Irina and Kate before her demise."

Venom tears that could never fall had pooled in every woman's eyes. Bella was crying softly into Rosalie's chest. The others had already known the story of Tanya's journey and were less affected by her words. Tanya and Rosalie locked eyes, having a silent conversation. Ultimately Rose gave Tanya a subtle nod of the head.

Tanya reached forward and scooped Bella in to her own lap, settling the newborn against her naked chest. The ancient vampire began purring, allowing the vibrations to soothe her new friend. Soon her sisters and Rosalie joined her, causing the water itself to vibrate.

Soon Bella began to calm, and as she did she looked up at the beauty who had cradled her in such strong arms. She traced the contours of Tanya's face with a shaking hand before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She nuzzled her face in to the coven leader's neck and inhaled her soothing pheromones. The four women continued to sit and bask in the simple comfort of good company as the sun rose over the mountains.

**AN: My plan is for Rose &amp; Bella to become members of the Denali Coven. This will involve them bonding with the Alaskan vamps through sex (they are succubi after all). It's all about becoming confident in their bodies, confident with their pasts and choosing what happens to their own bodies. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: In this AU becoming a vampire freezes a person in time. It can enhance their beauty but it doesn't remove scars, make them younger, thinner etc. **

Bella wasn't sure how long they stayed cuddled together in the hot spring. It could have been minutes, hours or days. She was so content in Tanya's arms, she could have stayed there forever. Never had she felt safer, or more accepted, other than her time with Rosalie. At some point, she had wrapped an arm around the ancient's back and was gently tracing her scars with inquisitive fingers. Tanya in turn was running her hands up and down long, pale legs.

The smell of arousal was thick in the air and the brunette felt her mate pressing against her back, hardened nipples rubbing on her skin. As fangs scraped the column of her neck, Bella's nails dug into Tanya's back, pulling a groan from the coven leader. The brunette looked up to see the Denali leader's eyes had turned black, she could feel Rose smirking against her skin.

Turning her head to the side the newborn saw more than she bargained for. Irina was sitting with her legs splayed open on the edge of the pool, head thrown back in ecstasy as Kate ate her pussy with vigor. Rose and Tanya took the moment of distraction to rearrange themselves, sitting side by side with Bella draped across both of their laps.

"There is something we need to discuss with you Little One," started Tanya. "My sisters and I, in addition to being vampires, are succubi."

"So what exactly does that mean?" asked the puzzled brunette.

"They feed off of sex Bells," explained Rosalie before she pulled her mate in to a searing kiss. "They can sustain themselves on blood alone, but unless they also ingest sexual chi the Denali's can't flourish."

Bella looked back and forth between the increasingly obscene sex happening on the edge of the pool, and the two blondes sandwiching her.

"Okay, so can you feed on each other or do you need... more?"

Tanya looked at Rose before answering, "We can feed on each other, but it's helpful to have a more diverse menu. Mates can sustain themselves easily, their specific sexual signature being the ultimate meal. Like yourselves, Kate and Irina are mated."

The trio looked over at the pair that were currently finger fucking each other in to oblivion. Bella gulped before asking, "what about you Tan?"

"I've not found my mate Little One. My sisters help to feed me, but I also need the energy of others to feel fully alive." Tanya looked meaningfully at Rosalie.

Rose clasped one of Bella's hands in her own, "Love, in the past I've helped to feed Tanya."

Bella's eyebrows shot in to her hairline. "Wait, so you and Tanya have slept together? And, what you want permission to do it again now?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Rosalie scrambled to reassure her mate, "No Bella. I would never have sex with with Tanya, or anyone else, without your participation."

"Whoa, so you want us to have a threesome with your best friend?"

Tanya decided that it was time for her to intervene, "Bella, neither Rosalie or I would ever ask you to do something you were uncomfortable with. She and I share a certain connection, because of our similar pasts. And I think you feel that connection too. We would not have asked other wise."

The coven leader stroked the newborns jaw with a gentle finger, while her mate peppered kisses across her shoulders. Bella's mind was whirring with the possibilities in front of her. She couldn't deny her attraction to the Alaskan vampire. She could also admit to herself that the idea of the blondes together was pretty damn sexy. Tanya made her feel safe. Rosalie made her feel safe. They both wanted her. It really seemed like simple math.

"There will be rules," she started. The women broke in to giant grins on either side of her, and her heart swelled with love as she realized it was her that made them both so happy.

"Anything you want love," assured her mate.

"Anything. And we don't have to start this now. It can be whenever you're ready. I always have a place in Kate and Irinia's bed if I need it," spoke the succubus.

"Can we go inside and discuss a few things?" asked the brunette.

"Of course Little One."

* * *

Rose wrapped Bella up in strong arms, and blurred in to the house with Tanya hot on their heels. The brunette couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her throat as they ran past the other Denali's, who were still writhing against one another.

Once in the house, the trio briefly separated to put on some clothes before congregating in Tanya's bed. They settled on the plush comforter, Bella once again in the middle. The blondes had each twined one of their hands in Bella's and they were sitting in companionable silence. The brunette shifted and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"Rosalie found me at a rape survivors support meeting, just a few weeks ago. It seems like a lifetime now." Both women squeezed her hands in solidarity.

"I was raped less than a year ago. Two of the three guys are in jail. The other one, we ate.," she laughed humorlessly.

"Most of my scars are from those men, and the surgery I needed after they were done. The rest are from me."

The brunette stopped there for a moment waiting for Rose to stop growling and for Tanya's eyes to return to their beautiful amber color.

"So, like... sex with Rose is a no brainer. She's my mate. She has no choice in her attraction to me. She's safe, and I trust her to stop if I need her to. You, Tanya, are an ancient succubus who could snap me in half with her little finger."

"Oh Bella, Rose is attracted to you because she has two eyes not just because of the mating bond. As for me, I've thought you look good enough to eat since the moment I first saw you," she smirked.

Rose took that moment to interject, "You would be as safe with Tan as you are with me. She is the only person I've had sex with, other than you.

I came to her after Emmett and I had that disastrous attempt. She helped me to realize I had control over my body. Anything that happened to it was my choice," she paused for effect, "And letting her fuck me was the best choice I had made up until that point."

Bella grinned, "Okay, so like logistically, how does this work?"

"It can work however you'd like. You and I can make love while Tanya watches. You and I can make love to Tanya together. Tanya can make love to one of us while the other helps or watches. There are a lot of possibilities love," said Rosalie.

"Um...no watching," the brunette blushed. "That's too much like what happened to me." Bella looked down at her lap.

"Okay then, no watching. What else Little One?" asked Tanya while squeezing the brunette's hand.

"I think I want for Rose and I to fuck you first. Then we can take it from there..."

* * *

"That sounds lovely Isabella," purred the coven leader. She made eye contact with Rosalie before leaning over and gently pressing her lips to Bella's.

Soon the women found themselves tangled in Tanya's Egyptian cotton sheets. The ancient vampire was sandwiched between the mates, kissing Bella deeply while Rosalie paid homage to the blonde's perfect breasts. In tandem, they each trailed a hand down her alabaster skin, tracing the lines of her ribs, tickling her abdomen, before reaching their ultimate destination.

Bella gasped in to their kiss, as Rose scraped her fangs over Tanya's nipples, when they discovered just how wet the Denali vampire was for them. One finger parted her slick folds and teased her entrance, while another gently circled her clit. It was only their combined strength that held Tanya's hips still as she writhed under their touch.

In unison the mates each entered Tanya with one finger and began a slow but deep rhythm. Tanya wrenched free from Bella's mouth and moaned, "Yes, yes, fuck... right there!" eliciting deep growls from both Bella and Rosalie. As they continued to pound in to Tanya's hot pussy, curling their fingers on the way out to hit the perfect spot, their free hands were grasping the blonde by the short hairs at the base of her skull.

Just as Tanya was reaching completion, and screaming out her ecstasy, the mates wrenched her head back. Something beyond their control caused Bella and Rosalie to drop their fangs and plunge deeply into the ancient vampires throat. As they began to suck the venom from her veins the three of them tumbled in to a mutual orgasm.

Coming down from the high, Tanya began to sob, wrapping one arm around each woman as they continued to gently drink from her neck. Slowly they withdrew their fangs, kissing the new mating marks and nuzzling her neck with their noses. Rosalie and Bella began to purr, holding their new lover through her pain.

Suddenly Tanya began to laugh, "A thousand years I've waited for my mate, and all along I've been looking for two of you."

Bella sat up abruptly, "Holy shit, did we just..."

Rosalie reached across Tanya and entwined her fingers with Bella's, "Yes love. It would seem we did. It's okay though. It feels right doesn't it?"

Bella looked deeply in to Rosalie's eyes, finding nothing but honestly and love. She then made eye contact with their new _mate_, and it all made sense. Rosalie had been comfortable enough to be with Tanya from the start, subconsciously knowing she was safe. Bella had been the missing puzzle piece that unlocked their true bond.

"Yeah, it does. Nothing has ever felt more right," she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her still stunned mate's lips. "Holy shit, I'm mated to not one, but two hot blondes!"

Said blondes burst in to laughter, gently slapping Bella on the arms. "And we are mated to the most stunning brunette, Little One." If Bella could have blushed, she would have.

"So... what now?" queried the newborn.

Tanya's eyes darkened as she took in the beautiful women in front of her. "Now, I get to mark you both as you have marked me."

She only hesitated a moment before pulling Rosalie in to a searing kiss.

**AN: Obviously, check out the new relationship tags on this piece.**


End file.
